Ageless
by VivaNewVegas
Summary: Edward is cast to the Soul Eater Universe for just under 200 years.  What happens, does he find a way home? will he make some new enemies?  Who knows, all i know is Van Helsing is a pretty good movie.  I do not own Soul Eater, FMA or Van Helsing.
1. The Adventure begins

9th re write. It's getting fucking annoying. But, here's hoping it's the last. (9th times the charm)

Here's a bit of background. This is after the Dante plot, Ed got sent to this world. However, a few differences. Ed has been there since 1850. Just to make him older. The current year this takes place is 2011. Just for reference. He's been giving a philosophers stone by Truth, who I've pulled over from Brotherhood, because He's supposed to solve some problem. Ed's got his alchemy, CoS never happened, but he kept his automail, the good stuff. So he currently 211 years old, but due to some effects of the stone, he looks twenty. Because of the large amount of souls in his body, it's first assumed he's a Kishin egg, if not a full Kishin. Currently, he is living in east Germany because the landscape looks like Amestris. Personal information will be reviled later on. Oh, and his philosopher stone is in fact made up of souls from every person who died of natural causes in his home dimension. That includes Xing, Creta, Drachma, Amestris, everything.

On with the story.

Edward was in his living room, watching the fire die down in his fireplace. In his hand was some scotch he bought back in 1902. His house, while modest, only 26 hundred square feet, was perfect for him. It was in the middle of nowhere, pleasant green rolling hills surrounded his house.

It was times like this he would remember his time on the other side of the gate, his brother, Winry, Pinoko, Den, hell, some days he could, while severely drunk, say he missed Mustang.

Looking around the room, he looked at the odd collection of stuff he had picked up in the past years. A helmet from WWI, WWII, some medals from the respective wars, some pictures of him with locals in various countries when he was traveling, there was his robes and staff given to him by the monks of Shangri-La, as long as he kept it secret. On the wall to his left was a picture with the Wright brothers and their first airplane. Lots of fun stuff.

He was reaching for the bottle to refill his glass when he got an odd feeling, that kind of feeling he got before big things happened, before something was going to change his life.

Kinda like that feeling right before he tried to transmute his mother, one that held untold possibilities.

Thinking about it, he put the bottle away in the cabinet, washing the glass and putting it away. Whatever that feeling was, it was going to happen soon.

God he missed adventure.

Maka sat crouched on the other side of the hill, the house in clear view. It was supposedly the house to a very powerful pre- kishin. Because it was so hard, Blackstar and Kid were helping with the mission, each with their respective weapons.

"Blackstar, you in position?" she whispered into the microphone. Each of the Meisters had one to keep in contact, they were storming the house from three angles. Maka would go through the front window, Kid through the back door, and Blackstar through the upstairs bedroom.

"I'm ready, just give the word," was the reply.

"Kid, you ready?" she asked. All the while she had snuck up to the window and was right below it, Soul was in his scythe mode.

"I'm ready, just say the word."

"Let's do this." All at once, the three burst into the house and began searching for the person. Maka had ended up in a sort of entrance way.

"No one upstairs," called Blackstar over the headset.

"Nobody in the kitchen either," replied Kid.

"Keep moving, he's probably in the living room." There were two bursts of static signalling they were on their way.

When she got there, Kid and Blackstar were already in position.

"GO!" the burst into the room, lit only by a fresh log on the fire. A golden haired person stood up from the chair, his back to them. He was wearing a white dress shirt with brown vest, brown pants and black slippers. He had white gloves on covering his hands, while his hair was done simply in a high ponytail.

"Well, I can't say I appreciate you bursting into my house like that. May I ask why you are here?" asked the man, still not facing them.

"You, Kishin egg, your soul is mine!" exclaimed Maka. The man turned around. She got a good look at his face. He seemed to be about twenty, with gold eyes that looked older than twenty.

"My soul? Why would you want it?" asked the man. This threw Maka off. Kid intervened.

"We collect Kishin eggs to become stronger, therefore keeping the balance of good and evil in this world."

"And I thought I was getting the soul!" exclaimed Blackstar.

"No, it was to whoever killed him get's it!" exclaimed Maka.

The person frowned. "What's a Kishin Egg?" This threw everyone off.

"A Kishin egg is someone who had consumed innocent human souls in order to be more powerful." The person stared.

"Well, I'm not a Kishin, just a person with a past. As for the souls, well, that's personal, but I can guarantee you I do not consume human souls." The look in his eye was so determined it was scary. The three Meisters and weapons had a 'clipboard' converence.

"What should we do, he doesn't act like a Kishin egg," muttered Maka.

"We should call Lord Death, he'll know what to do," interjected Patty. There was silence. They turned to Ed. "Can we use your window?" she asked, pointing to the front window in the living room. The man shrugged. Maka walked over and, with her friends covering her, fogged up a section and called Lord Death.

The window pulsed for a bit until the comedic face and voice of the grim reaper appeared on the 10 x 12 foot piece of glass.

"Wow, talk about big screen," muttered Liz, earning a curious look from the gold haired man.

"Hello! How did the mission go?" asked Lord Death.

"Umm, well, that's why I'm calling. He's not behaving like a regular kishin egg." By this the man was sitting back down in his chair, watching with interest.

"Oh, how so?" asked the death god. Maka pointed her thumb behind her. Death looked behind and saw the gold haired man sitting calmly in a chair, facing the window.

"Hello, and you are?" asked the masked being.

"Edward Elric, I'm hoping that you can shed some light on this situation?" asked Ed, pointing to the three people and his front window turning into the biggest video phone in history.

"Ahh, yes, I should get to that. These people are called Meisters, they use their weapons to hunt down and kill pre kishin throughout the world. I'm Lord Death, the principle of the school where these people are taught how to be Meisters and weapons, and as for this window talking, it's part of my powers as a Death God."

Ed nodded throughout the explanation, accepting the information. "And the reason they tried to kill me?" asked Ed.

"Well, your soul is very powerful, normally we don't find a soul that powerful unless you're a witch, a Pre kishin nearing the transformation, or someone like myself, a Death god." Ed accepted the information.

"So, I don't suppose you could call them off? I was enjoying my evening quite nicely." There was silence.

"I'm sorry, but your soul is dangerously close to becoming a Kishin so I'm afraid they'll have to kill you. Don't take it personally, but it's to keep the balance of the world." Ed frowned. The three people resumed a fighting position.

Ed sighed and lifted himself onto his toes. With a tap of his heels on the ground, red lightning flew everywhere, causing metal plates beneath the carpet, installed just for this purpose, to spring forth and wrap the three intruders in a metal shell. Just cause he was careful, the weapons were wrapped up as well. Only the heads were open.

This was obviously very counterproductive to Death, who was still watching.

"How about this, I'll let them leave with no bodily harm and you let me live. I have plenty left to see in this world before my time runs out and I don't plan to die here."

"How did you do that?" asked Death, seemingly uninterested in their lives.

"Family secret, now, about them living?" asked Ed. As if to prove his point, more red lightning sparked about, barbed spikes slowly emerging from the floor and heading for the heads of the three kids. Ed wasn't sure but he thought he could hear muffled screams from 4 other people.

At this, the Death god grew worried. "Alright, just stop!" he cried, the barbed spikes stopping. "Alright, you can live, but on one condition." Ed frowned.

"And that is?" The students had worried looks on their faces, what happens if he doesn't like the deal.

"You attend this school. This allows us to keep you under tabs, make sure you don't become a Kishin while at the same time, you learn something new."

This actually intrigued Ed. On one hand, he didn't like the idea of school, and he would be the oldest person there, by at least 120 years.

At the same time, that premonition of his should be followed. What if this proved to be another adventure? Decisions decisions.

"Alright, I'll join. I'm in need of adventure." Death was a bit shocked at the change in attitude, but hey, kids lived and he got a powerful soul at his disposal.

With a tap of his heels, the spikes and metal shells dropped, revealing the now screaming weapons.

"God dammit Maka! What the hell was that!" yelled the scythe. Ed was a bit shocked, but he had seen weird things. Weapons with souls was weird, but not too weird.

"I don't know Soul! I just got covered in metal and nearly beheaded with barbed spikes! Like I know!" yelled the ash haired girl.

"So, the weapon has a soul?" asked Ed. Maka and the scythe stopped yelling. In a flash of white light, the scythe turned into an albino youth with red eyes and a yellow and black jacket.

This set Ed off.

In a flash he had a notebook, pencil and callipers and was measuring and recording notes about Soul. Death watched with curiosity, while Soul was stunned. Finally, Ed started talking.

"How did you do that and ignore rules of equivalence?" he asked, still writing notes. Blackstar and Kid were secretly pleased their weapons were not transforming.

"Umm, if you come to the school, I'll be happy to explain it," answered Death, still on the 10 x 12 window.

"Well, I guess the other weapons can transform, I already know your there." Shocked, the three other weapons turned into their human form. Ed took note of them. The double ice pick thing the blue haired kid had turned into a woman with some oriental features about her. She had a white female ninja garb on, the leg with the slit down the skirt covered in a black cloth.

The twin pistols turned into two sisters in identical outfits. One had a sort of ash grey hair, same with Maka while her sister had short blond hair.

This was admittedly a bit shocking for him, but hey, he was taking it in stride. He was sure there was some equivalence there, but for now he wouldn't bother himself with it.

"So, how are we getting there?" asked Ed.

"Well, the group there is catching a plane to Nevada and then a helicopter will pick them up. I'll just buy one more ticket for you. Have fun!" The window winked before returning to the regular view.

Ed stared at the window, still amazed that it had just moments ago acted as communication.

"Alright, I don't know about you but I'm going to go pack. I don't feel like staying any longer than needed and I'll be damned if you stay in my house. Wait here." With that proclamation Edward walked to a nearby staircase, heading up stairs.

"Weird guy," muttered Liz, examining her nails.

_**13 hours later**_

Ed sat in helicopter A with Maka, Soul and Tsubaki, while Death the Kid, Patty, Liz and Blackstar were in Helicopter B. They were currently arriving at Death City, somewhere in the middle of the desert. Currently, Ed could see the city looming on the horizon. It was conical like in shape, large enough that it could still look like a city, but had a distinct cone shape. At the 'top' sat an extravagant building, impossibly huge candles on the front. It was designed around that weird skull motif that Kid and that Lord Death guy used.

"_We're arriving at the city, hold on while we prepare for landing," _called the voice over the radio. Ed ignored it, instead thinking about what the future might hold.

His was jarred from his thoughts when the helicopter touched down, the impact shaking him from his thoughts.

He hopped off, his tan duffle bag hanging at his side. "So this is Death City. It fits the description," thought Ed aloud. The other helicopter landed, the occupants disembarking.

"Well, I don't where to go so why don't you lead me," asked Ed.

"Well hello there!" exclaimed a cheerful voice.

Ed looked to see a large figure in black robes with a fun skull mask on.

"My name is Lord Death, I run this school, and you must be Edward Elric." Ed was about to hold his hand out to shake but realized Death's hands were several times over sized.

"Yes, I'm Edward Elric, but just call me Ed, Edward sounds like your trying to kill me." There was an awkward silence.

"Yes, well, let's get inside and hammer out the details of your enrolment here at the DWMA." Ed followed the grim reaper into the large building. The two walked through the halls, the other Meisters and Weapons having left for their classes.

"This is a big school you have," admired Ed. It was big, but not cold feeling. It had a homey feel to it with the seriousness of a school.

"Yes, I do think I did well when I built it. It's worked so far," replied the death god. A sudden thought came to Ed.

"Umm, I'm afraid that for personal reasons I can't reveal my age or year of birth." Death stopped.

"Might I ask why you aren't willing to reveal your age?"

Ed paused, thinking of something to say. "I'll reveal why at a later date, when I feel I can trust you." This seemed to satisfy the reaper.

They arrived at a door marked 'Infirmary.' Ed gave the grim reaper a curious look.

"If were signing you up for this school, you will need to fill out a form and receive a medical check up, just something to verify you won't drop dead in class. Oh, and when the registration form asks about housing, state your using staff housing." Ed nodded, if hesitantly, before stepping in.

"Excuse me, Nurse Medusa?" called Lord Death. A woman in a lab coat walked out. She had a tarnished gold hair color, the ends entwined in front. Her eyes were a similar color.

"Yes Lord Death? May I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, this is a new student, he's special. Could you give him a basic medical check up and give him the registration forms?" The nurse nodded, walking over to a shelf. She pulled out two forms, one registration and one medical related.

Lord Death Exited, leaving Ed and Medusa alone.

"Well, I'll let you fill out that form then we'll get to the medical check up." Ed nodded, taking the form. He quickly filled it out, marking down staff housing in the appropriate place. When he finished, he was going to hand her the form when he saw her doing something else.

_No sense in interrupting her._

He checked over the info quickly before returning his attention to her.

For over 200 years he had been living in solitude, never getting to know anyone better than an acquaintance. To help keep himself alone, he had never been intimate with a woman. It got lonely sometimes, but it was for the best.

Didn't keep him from admiring a nice ass.

[A.N.] OK! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'VE REWRITTEN THIS CHAPTER! WITH THIS POSTING I HAVE OFFICIALIZED THE STORY! ENJOY IT! LEARN IT LIVE IT LOVE IT!

Alright, I just had to get that out of my system. It was mildly annoying that I kept rewriting the same chapter. This was the 9th time I deleted the word document and rewrote it. It got bloody annoying. BUT THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE LEAVING! Not gone yet though. It's helped though. Enjoy. Please review this, I foresee lots of work in updating this properly. And in case no one knew, this is anime based, shortly after meeting Crona. Very shortly.


	2. Learning

Ok, this is chapter two. I got great responses with this story, plenty of story alerts, but only 1 review, (as of August 16.) I'm going to address some points of that review.

DeamonRaily: Yes, the actual amount of souls is up to me and I choose that he has every natural soul that has died in the Amestris world. Second, Ed has learned how to communicate with souls, so he will talk with them. He lets the souls decide for themselves when they want to be used, giving them time to come to grip with the situation. This means that only willing souls are being used. Ed will also not sit well with the Shinigami law. There will be plenty of brush ups with it. As for that previous one shot lemon thing with Ed and Marie, no, it's not playing a part in this story. That was a result of an alcohol infused brain. Your right, Ed does not bow to God, even though Truth is God. He resists Truth but does not bow willingly. And yes, the 'call me Ed' part was intended, if overused. It's going to be one of those silent threats against him.

Oh, and as for the part about getting a Beta. The reason I rewrote this was because I would get halfway through chapter 1 then decide to completely redo it with a different plot that sounded better. My original idea was Ed to fall through the mirror in the Death Room. Then there was something about experimental transport alchemy, then Truth being an ass for no reason. It varied. This was actually attempt number 6 but I saved the first half cause I thought it sounded nice. Next thing you know I'm revisiting it on attempt 9 and adding the second part.

But, because that's the only review, that's the only feedback I'm giving.

On with the story.

Ed sat in the class, horrified at what was going on.

He had seen many gross things, his mother turned inside out in a pool if his and her blood, a person's brain blown up in their skull, a very violent blood splatter on a wall were just a few to mention. Nothing compared to what he was seeing.

A man with a screw through his head was dissecting some animal in a very sadistic manner. The creepy thing was that everyone seemed at ease about it.

_Just one, just once I should listen to that inner voice directing me away from my sense of adventure._

He idly thought back to the previous event concerning the medical exam and his automail. That had been interesting.

_**Flashback**_

_Ed sat through the examination, taking eye exams and physical strength tests. It was going fairly well until she asked for him to hold out his right arm._

"_I'll need your right arm, we need your blood type on file." Ed hesitated before holding out his left one. _

_Medusa gave him a curious look. "I asked for the right one Mr. Elric," she repeated. _

"_Umm, I've got a medical condition with my right arm," he replied hesitantly. _

"_Oh, and what is that?" she asked, medical training kicking in._

"_It's... It's got no blood in it," forced out Ed. She stared. "No... blood?" she stuttered. Ed sighed and removed his glove and pulled his sleeve up, revealing the metal limb._

_Medusa gasped, hesitantly touching the metal appendage. _

"_It goes all the way up to my shoulder, same with my left leg, it's just below the knee." To show, he pulled his left pant leg up, showing the metal limb. She stared. _

_Unbeknownst to him her witch mind was whirring, thinking of the possibilities. How was this limb working? Who installed it, how did it work so flawlessly that she didn't know it was metal?_

_**End flashback**_

He was jarred from his thinking when the bell rung, signalling the end of this horror fest and the end of the day.

Thankfully he had learned the stuff on the board, as weird as it was, while Stein did his... class. It was weird, something about 'resonating souls' and achieving power beyond what one is capable of.

"Edward," called Stein. Ed paused in mid step, curious as to what he wanted.

"Yes screw head, what do you need?" asked Ed. He already had a nickname. He was having trouble making one for Death. He refused to address him with the 'lord' part.

"First, I would appreciate you calling my Professor Stein, second, Lord Death would like to speak to you." Ed frowned.

"Alright, did Skully say why?" asked Ed. He grinned at Stein's reaction.

"That's 'Lord Death' to you, and no, he didn't say why. I suggest you go see him." Ed did a mock salute and hurried off, leaving Stein wondering what Lord Death had done.

His 'rush' to the Death Room was noted amongst the people in the halls. After all, you didn't see a 20 year old gold haired and eyed person 'dashing' through the halls.

He finally arrived in the death room, Death waiting impatiently for him.

"Well, you finally arrived," commented the skulled figure.

"Well, call me crazy but I'm not one for being on time. Screw head said you needed me?" asked Ed. Lord Death quirked his head, wondering who 'Screw head' was before it came to him.

"Interesting nick name, but please call him Professor Stein. Now, I needed to talk to you because there are some things we need to discuss. First, Nurse Medusa informed me about your... problem." Obviously referring to his limbs.

"Yes, well, I'm not going to reveal that, suffice to say if it get's broken I can make more. If I feel like telling you It will because I trust you. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, I'm needing to know a few things, these are required in order for you to stay. First, do you have any form of combat experience besides your... family... secret?"

"Yeh, I'm pretty good with hand to hand combat, learned more over the years than I knew before." Death nodded.

"Next question-"

"Nope, my turn." Death was a bit dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked.

"Equivilent exchange. You ask me a question then I ask you a question. Deal?" there was some silence.

"Alright, I can go with that, what's your question?"

"Who are you, really?" asked Ed.

"Lord Death, I'm the principle of this school. I'm a Death God while my son will follow in my place when I die."

"No, you're lying. There is no such thing as a lord of death. As for you being a god, there is only one god and it is a cruel sadistic being that exists in another existence. Plus, you really can't be him because I've seen it and paid the price."

Death was silent for a few moments.

"Next question, How old are you?" asked Death. Ed frowned.

"Again, when I trust you I'll reveal that information. I will say I am older than I look. Now, what exactly is a Kishin? Screw Head was not exactly informative about the terminology."

"A Kishing-egg is a human that has strayed down the path of madness by consuming innocent human souls to gain power. A full on Kishin is a powerful being that has consumed hundreds of souls and reached a certain level power. Now, tell me this, how powerful are you?"

Ah yes, that question. Ed knew these people would ask that. After all, when he had first come to this world, arriving in Shangri-La, they had felt his immense power residing within himself. They taught him how to mask most of it. But of course, it was still a powerful fraction present. He was thinking about scaring Death when he thought of something. What if death thought him to be too dangerous and tried to kill him. It would hurt, but he doubted him dying.

"I'll apply the same rule, when I trust you." Death frowned.

"Listen, I'm going to need you to start answering properly if this is going to work. Again, how powerful are you?"

Ed frowned, an evil glint in his eyes. Without warning, he turned around and started to leave.

"You stay right here, I'm still talking to you!" exclaimed the Reaper. As if to prove his point, he used some of his powers to close the hallway guillotine, the blades sliding closed. Ed paused before resuming his pace.

Right before he walked into the blade, red lightning flashed, the blades melting away in front of him. This continued as he approached the blades. They melted back into place as he walked. Obviously the conversation was finished.

Death fumed while he stood there, partially furious at how he left him with more questions than answers, partially amazed that he got through the hallway with no effort.

He was currently heading for his small staff apartment. He was almost there when he turned the corner and bumped into a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry," stammered the feminine voice.

"Nah, my fault, I was thinking about something else," apologized Ed. Looking, he saw it was infact Medusa.

"Oh, it's you Edward, how was your first day?" she asked, getting up.

"I'm twenty two years old in a class full of ages 16 to 17. How do you think it was?" asked Ed sarcastically. "Oh, and call me Ed, Edward just sounds too formal." She nodded, apologizing.

"So, where are you heading?" she asked, having picked up her papers and now was walking with Ed.

"I'm actually heading back to my room. I'm staying in the staff housing here."

"Oh what a coincidence, I'm using it as well. I find it's more convenient than regular housing. Let's me be closer if I'm needed." Ed nodded, seeing the logic behind it. Before they knew it, they were in front of Medusa's door. Ed's was further down.

"This is my room, which one is yours?" asked the nurse.

"I'm down a few doors. I suppose I'll see you around?" asked Ed.

"Sure, I'd actually like to see you more often, get to know you." Ed hesitated. Getting close to people was a no for him, after all, he knew there was the possibility that he would outlive the earth itself if he was careful with dying.

Then again, Medusa seemed like a nice person. She didn't stare when he reviled his arm and leg, nor did she ask about how he got it. She seemed nice, perhaps he could get to know her better. It couldn't hurt, could it?

"Sure, maybe some other time we could chat." Medusa nodded. She opened her door, stepping in. As she was closing, she said one last goodbye.

"Have a good evening Ed," she called. Ed was already half way down the hall. He waved, going for his door.

Stepping inside, he surveyed his room. It was sparse, having a TV, two rooms, a kitchen and dining room and bathroom. It was close to what the school offered in terms of student housing, which was more Spartan. As it was it was sparsely furnished.

He sighed, what he wouldn't give for something from Amestris to be in here.

Locking the door, he took a book off of the shelf pertaining to the school curriculum. It had to do with the differences in souls and how matching wavelengths is important to a weapon and meister pair.

This actually got him interested. Apparently it didn't matter on the actual strength of the soul but instead mattered on the type of energy it emmited. Some people could change their wavelengths, being able to wield different people through their life. Then there was a classification to souls. There was a regular pure human soul, one that has never consumed other souls for the pursuit of power, then a Kishin soul, red and angry looking, corrupted by madness, then there was a bright purple one, the soul of a witch. They were powerful beings, having longevity in life and magical powers. They were always at war with the DWMA, wanting to spread the madness through the world.

He was confused as to what this madness was specifically. Reaching over to the shelf he pulled a book out. It was about madness in particular, mostly just a history book on the global effects of it. There was a handy intro though about what it was.

It turns out it's a soul wavelength that Kishins emit. It causes baser emotions in people to emerge, stuff like anger, fear, paranoia, all rising to high levels while other emotions were suppressed. The overall effect was a crash of society, people becoming little better than animals.

This was interesting. Why did witches want to spread this if all it did was crash society into the ground? Did they hope to control it? Somehow get a hold on it and use it as a weapon against the DWMA? It wouldn't work, as far as he could tell it was a wild, untameable force that was a force of nature, not a gun.

He closed the book and rubbed his nose, wincing at the headache. This was an interesting world he had gotten involved in. Souls and human weapons and witches and video phone windows and mirrors.

That and an ever present wavelength that threatened to drive people into insanity.

God, what had he gotten himself into?

Although, the one nice point of his day was probably Medusa. She seemed nice, friendly. Of course he wasn't going to get too close to her, lest him become attached to her and driven insane with her death. After all, he had done that once already.

Truth's cruel card, put Alphonse's soul into him before he could resurrect him.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't talked to Al in a while. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, felling for his soul. Finding it, he forced it out of his body into a red mist. The mist collected into a human shape, eventually forming into his brother, around 17 years of age.

"Hello brother!" exclaimed the misty form of Alphonse. Ed hugged the mist, arms partially passing through the body.

"Sorry Al, it's hard getting used to you in that form." Al nodded.

"So, how have you been brother?" asked Al, 'sitting' down in a chair.

Ed proceeded to explain the events of the past couple of days, starting with that evening in his house. He found talking with Al was nice, but brought up bad memories.

Their talk went long into the evening before Al began to feel tired. His 'body' was closely related to Ed, so because Ed was tired, but not showing it, Al experienced the fatigue more harshly because he wasn't used to the feeling anymore.

[A.N.] There you go, chapter two in under a day. That's two chapters folks! I hoped you enjoyed it, a bit dry but it's needed to help Ed learn.


	3. Coffee

And chapter three people. I'm liking the responses here. Nice input from the story. There just a small point here that I need to address.

Mabaa is running the whole witch show, directing Medusa and her activities in the revival of the Kishin. The belief is that once it's free, Arachnea can do her thing and spread the madness, where the rest of the witches will utilize it into a weapon. That's how much I'm changing it. I'll have a twist later that involves Crona. Don't worry, It'll work out in the end.

On with the story.

Ed walked up the stairs of the DWMA. In his right arm was a bag from a coffee shop down the street, he couldn't remember the name but they promised you would dance or something after drinking their coffee. He got a coffee pot, coffee, a few dozen filters and some sugar.

In his left arm was a simple brown bag containing a bottle of brandy and a few beer. After all, back in, what was it, the 60's? Maybe, probably before or right at the start he had worked at a fast food joint out of need to do something. He found alcohol helped him forget about the really angry customers that tried to make him go on a rampage. After that he liked the taste of it. That and it would provide a sense of normality to this weird life of his.

When he got to the top he was met with a strange sight: the blue haired kid, Blackstar, was standing there, his weapon, Tsubaki, next to him. There was a bit of a crowd, Kid and his weapons along with Soul. There was also a few other people he might have seen in class, but otherwise, the only other notable person was screw head. It looked like he was expected.

Ed stood there, a bit of a dumb look on his face. It's not to say he didn't expect a crowd, he could taste the different chemicals that make up a human body radiating from the stairs, the higher pressure air in the school blowing the air down the steps.

"Hi, anything wrong?" asked Ed, looking around, seeing if there was anyone else that conveniently was beside him. No such luck.

"I'm here to challenge you to a duel!" exclaimed the blue haired youth. Ed frowned.

"Why? You bored?" asked Ed, a confused tone in his voice.

"Because, everyone in the school is talking about you and I can't stand for a big star like me not to be the center of attention!" he exclaimed, striking a pose.

"So, you have a god complex? Is that it?" There was a bit of silence."

"No more talk, for I Blackstar, THE ONE THAT SHALL SURPASS GOD WILL DEFEAT YOU!" shouted the blue haired assassin.

Ed sighed, seeing he wasn't going to get back to his room any time soon. Putting his stuff down, he shrugged his jacket off, leaving his white shirt, vest and gloves.

"I'll fight you, but only hand to hand, you don't use your weapon and I won't use my family secret." With those terms laid, the blue haired combatant

"Alright, hand to hand. That's it. No weapons." Ed nodded and took up a fighting stance. Blackstar was surprised, not expecting him to take such an advanced position. Then again, when your two hundred years old, you pick up a few things, like several advanced forms of martial arts mixed in with the one Teacher _literally _beat into his body, one bone shattering blow at a time. The result was a lovely form that seemed very random but deadly all the same.

Blackstar struck first, leaping with a wild 'yahoo.' The attack was a powerful chop to the neck, hoping the advanced stance was just for show.

Grinning, Ed slapped his chop away and with lighting speed slapped Blackstar's face with his other hand, the flesh one.

Blackstar landed, holding his face. "DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?" screamed the attacker. There was a bit of laughing from the crowd.

Not waiting for a reply, he attacked again, hoping to fake him into blocking his head while he swept out Ed's feet. Too bad he hit the metal one.

He recoiled, landing a good few feet away. Snarling, Blackstar attacked again, earning another slap.

Another attack, another slap.

Another attack, another slap.

Another attack, another slap.

By now the audience was laughing their asses off, while Blackstar was fuming in anger. The preverbal light bulb went off. Ed had said hands only. That could imply using his soul wavelength to attack.

With a feral cry of determination, he leapt forward, vaulting over Ed. Using the fast ninja skills either passed down from the Star clan line, or just his constant training, we will never know, he punched the small of Ed's back with his soul wavelength into a powerful electrical attack.

"AHHHG! GOD DAMMIT!" CRIED Ed, falling to his knee. He blatnetly noticed he coughed up blood. The difference was, and he hoped no one noticed, was because of the stone in his chest it caused the blood to be thicker and blacker than usual.

Of course, everyone noticed the red sparks dancing around the small of his back.

They stared, awed as the red lightning flew across his back, knitting the flesh together where it was damaged. Ed cursed under his breath, realizing his secret was out.

Getting up he brushed himself off, whipping the dirt off his pants. "Well, guess that cat's out of the bag," muttered Ed, taking in the shocked faces. Of course, Blackstar would be the first to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I SAID NO FAMILY SECRETS!" screamed the blue haired idiot. Ed decided he'd improvise with his answer.

"Well, you said no family secret in play. As far as I could tell I didn't move the elements to my advantage, I only used my hands, that a problem?" He smirked at the expression. Obviously the loophole worked in his favour. The downside would be that now people would be questioning about this... aspect... of him. Particularly that Stein dude. He got the feeling that if he let his automail be seen by that screw head it would end badly, badly like that frog yesterday bad.

"Well, I think we'll call this a draw then. I'm getting cold." It was true, it was nearing the end of the day so the nights got really cold.

Ed shrugged his coat back on, picking up his bags and walked through the crowed, still gawking at him.

_Oh this could be interesting. How long till this 'adventure' ends?_

_**Up in one of the random windows that's always there but never seen from outside.**_

Medusa watched the duel, slightly worried for Ed. She didn't know much about automail, only that it acted as a full working replacement for a limb to the point that most will assume it's real.

What worried her was how much abuse it could take before actually causing damage to the person's physiology.

That and she didn't want to see him hurt, he was nice to be around.

She was about to go out herself and get some groceries when she saw a frog, sitting on the ledge.

"Eurka, what do I owe the displeasure?" snapped Medusa, already angry.

She didn't like Eurka for a variety of reasons. Mostly because her 'theme' was a frog. Really, how pathetic are you that you choose a frog? Reason two was while Eurka was less powerful, she always thought that she was better. Reason three, Eurka regularly won in the monthly poker game.

"Well, Mabaa has asked that you test the black blood subject later, specifically in Italy this time. She wants her Kishin. And if that can't be accomplished, then go with plan B."

Medusa cringed at the mention of Plan B. It was not pretty, but plan A was not any better.

"Griko is prepping stage two of the plan, and Mabaa and the other's are studying step three. All we need is step one to start. That's you, get us a Kishin."

"I'm working on it, can't say I like it, I'm all for a bit of madness here. What I don't get is this incessant urge to wipe out society with it. Makes no sense, where does she think her pink bubbly bath comes from?" asked Medusa. She knew that Eurka had left around 'I'm working on it' but it helped to rant for a bit.

Medusa leaned back against the desk, rubbing her temples. She often wondered what life would be like if she grew up in some remote place in Norway.

Then the thought that ran through her head was, 'why Norway?'

"Being a witch is probably not worth the headaches," she muttered, searching for some advil.

Sighing at the lack of pain reliever, she removed her nurse coat and put on a simple black jacket that went with her skirt. She walked out of the clinic, locking the door behind her.

_**Ed's Room**_

Ed finished putting away the alcohol in the fridge.

"Ahh, Mr. Coffee, how I missed you these past two days," cooed Ed, doing the anime body wave next to it. Finishing his 'moment,' he opened the box, immediately crestfallen.

There was no power cord.

There was a torn hole where the cord should be. Verifying that it was torn and not a separate cord, he sighed.

"Back to the coffee shop then," he muttered, closing the box. "Just a bit longer Mr. Coffee," he cooed again, this time looking at the tin of coffee.

Grabbing his coat he strolled out his door, not noticing the figure in black that he crashed into.

"Oww," muttered Ed, his hand steadying him against the wall. He looked to see who it was.

"...I find this weird that we keep meeting like this," commented Ed, helping Medusa onto her feet.

"Oh, Edward, nice to see you again. Yes, I do suppose it's weird we keep meeting like this. Where are you going?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"My coffee pot was broken so I'm getting a new one, where are you going?"

"Advil ran out, I'm going to get some more for myself and the clinic. We're all out and I've got a headache." Ed nodded.

"Well, I've got some in my room if you really need it, then perhaps you could pick a coffee pot that will come fully assembled in the box."

"Sure. You didn't get it from that weird coffee place did you?" she asked. The two were now walking down the hall heading for the entrance of the school.

"I did, can't remember the name but the coffee smelt good. Apparently the machines there suck."

"Yeh, the best place would be the appliance ware store in the south end.

The two walked down the street, stopping at the pharmacy to get a shit tonne of advil. For the next couple of hours they walked around the city, Medusa giving Edward a tour of the place. They stopped at the appliance place, getting a coffee pot that worked.

By the time they arrived at the school it was maybe 11:30 and the weather was quickly growing cold.

"Damn, no one would ever guess a desert get's cold," muttered Ed, attempting to pull the coat tighter around him with the added bundle of coffee pot in his arm.

"Yeh, it gets cold here at night. It's nice tonight though." Medusa paused to look at the moon.

"Moon still looks creepy as shit though," she added. Ed looked skyward, seeing the giant crescent rock in the sky. It looked like it was grinning.

"Yeh, weird ass moon." Ed thought back to Amestris. He would kill for the regular moon and sun. Since coming to this world he had been wearing a belt. A very tight belt. The sun looked like a rapist and the moon like the audience. It made him fear for his well being.

The duo arrived at the school, walking through semi deserted halls. Semi being the ever present yet invisible mirror of Death.

"Well, this is my door," commented Medusa, a bit saddened their nice conversation was at an end.

"Yeh, guess it is. Well, it was nice talking with you, thanks for helping me pick out a coffee pot. I had a nice time." And it was true, for the first time in a long time Ed felt at ease, happy even.

With a wave he left for his door, coffee pot under his arm. Medusa watched him enter his room, the door closing softly against the frame.

Stepping into her own room she closed the door, setting the advil on the counter. She leaned against the door, thinking.

Unbeknownst to either of them, they both had a sudden realization, they were happy.

[A.N.] There we go, chapter 3. Now, in case we have a few stupid people, and I mean extremely stupid, fail on the stupid test stupid, yes, there are those people out there, I'm going to state the pairing.

Edward/Medusa

Yes, it's a first. I should know. I actually looked all around, even on other sites I couldn't find anything... I think. I might go have another look. BUT TO ME I CHRISTEN THIS FANFIC AS AN ORIGINAL PAIRING!

K, all done. Enjoy your future endeavours people.


	4. Mission

And it's chapter 4 people. Lots of reviews, people like this story, all in all, I'm happy. And this chapter we're introducing Crona. Not sure if I stated this before, but that's the timeline. Right before Crona. Any who, let's start this chapter. Yes, I'm diverting from the canon a bit, but hey, it's all for the best.

Now, onto review responses.

DemonRaily: Again, there are stupid people out there. I have a brother for one. Actually thought the zombie apocalypse was happening.

Now, Ed does not know Medusa's a witch, nor that she is 800 years old. I'm using 814 because it's not a round number. Now, the madness that I'm using is going to be the Asura Madness of fear. Maybe a bit of the probable Excalibur madness of rage. Now, your right, Mabaa is going to be playing the main evil person, but let it be known, Medusa is still a bit of evil. Not the 'take over the world and enslave human kind to psychotic tendancies' evil, but 'I slashed your tires and shit on your car' evil. Now that I think about it, the latter is pretty evil too...

But don't worry, the anime plot will still be followed loosely, enough that I can work with it. We'll still have Crona, but Crona was raised by Mabaa, who didn't trust Medusa to raise a black blood subject. Hence, Medusa just refines it and sends Crona out to do shit for collecting souls. End result, madness of fear Kishin. But, that won't work out to well.

On with the story.

Ed sat bored in his class. It was something about history of the school and great weapon and meister pairs that had graduated.

He was looking at the recent stuff when he got to a name that made his blood boil.

_Weapon: Spirit Albarn, Death Scythe_

A picture verified his suspicion. He was about to leave and hunt down this Spirit kid when a person appeared at the door.

"Sorry Sid, but Lord Death requests the presence of Edward Elric." Ed looked, confused. Shrugging, he got up and left the room, not really caring if blue boy cared.

Ten minutes later he was standing in front of the reaper. But that's not what concerned him.

"YOU!" shouted Ed, pointing at the red haired adult.

"...Me?"

"YOUR THE ONE THAT BLEW UP MY CAR!" Yes, those words struck a chord with the death scythe.

"Oh shit! It's you!" cried Spirit, hiding behind Lord Death.

"What's this about?" asked the Grim Reaper.

"15 years ago I had a 62 Mustang convertible, AND YOU BLEW IT UP!"

Lord Death watched the conversation. Edward looked like he was going to kill his death scythe, who was hiding behind him and had possibly crapped himself.

"You can solve this later kids, for now, Edward, I have a mission for you." Ed's rage was quelled a bit.

"A mission?" he asked. He was still giving Spirit death look.

"It's in Italy. Originally Maka and Soul would have done the mission, but Maka broke her leg earlier today. This is also a way to see just how good your combat abilities are in the field!" to accent his point he clapped his overly large hands.

"...Sure, why not. I haven't been there in a while anyways. So, what am I doing?" He had stopped trying to kill Spirit. His time would come later.

"There's a serial killer eating souls. Just go and retrieve his soul, that's it. Transportation has already been arranged. Have fun!" This was obvious dismissal for Ed, who turned around and began plotting the demise of Spirit.

_**3 days later**_

Ed chased the serial killer across the rooftop.

He had been chasing this bastard for the past two days, him somehow slipping away. Ed didn't use alchemy because the city of Italy would probably call him a freak, call in the army, testing, on the run, shit like that. So he opted to take him out hand to hand style. Well, knife to sword.

"Why do I always get the crazy people," muttered Ed, leaping over a chimney.

This particular killer was under 300 pounds, had a paper bag over his face and had a kitchen knife over his head. Could it kill him to be original?

Ed finally cornered the serial killer.

"Alright, I was told your name but I didn't care to remember it, so here's the deal. I take you soul, you don't kill anymore, deal?" Ed called the question to the fat dude in the paper bag.

"Soul...Power...Kishin..."

"Yeh, it's a safe bet he's my guy," muttered Ed. Deciding to end it quickly he transmuted the roof tiles into a giant spike that pierced the Kishin egg's head. In a swirl of black ribbons and red light, he disappeared, leaving a red orb with a bit of a trail.

"Hmm, what to do with that?" wondered Ed aloud. Walking over, he examined it.

It was red with black spots, the smoke trail looked tangible, and the overall appearance was rubbery.

Distantly he could feel the soul within, twisted with power and greed. He reached out to grab it, intending to put it into his pocket and hand over to Skully when it reacted.

As his flesh hand closed around it, his chest, the soul and his hand glowed. Red lighting danced from his chest, along his arm and into the soul. Powerful lances of energy coursed along the three points. Immediately, the soul began to shrink. In noticeable incriments it decreased in size until becoming a small red rock. That was quickly absorbed into his flesh, the single soul joining the rest in his body.

For a moment, he felt something on the edge of his mind, a small brush, but that disappeared as soon as it came.

"Weird. I wasn't expecting that," thought Ed aloud, not speaking to anyone in particular. Looking around, he found his secondary reason for coming.

"Hello there, I haven't seen you since you were just foundations. I should go see what became of you," wondered Ed, jumping off the roof and headed in the direction of the cathedral.

Back in Death City, a small group of onlookers stared at the mirror.

"Did that just happen?" asked Maka, standing on her 'broken' leg.

"If 'that' refers to the thing with the soul, then yes," replied Kid.

"And what was that about the cathedral? Did anyone understand 'I haven't seen you since you were just foundations.' I didn't get that part." Liz filed her nails, but still curious about him.

Lord death was quiet though, his mind working. That cathedral was just under 150 years old. It was made to commemorate the gold healer, a person who magically healed the town of the illness that swept through the town. Lord Death knew of it because he was curious about the rate of healing. He had sent some meisters to investigate but they were too forward with the townsfolk, causing the gold healer to leave.

"I wonder..." he muttered to himself. Nobody heard him.

Back to Ed, he was standing in front, mildly aware of the people in death city watching him. "They think I don't know." Grinning, he looked at the doors. "The golden healer, alright, not the weirdest name I've had, but it's ok." He was going to continue when he felt something in the cathedral.

It happened in a flash, about a hundred people disappeared, one person consuming... no, the _sword _consumed the souls. Well, not too late to pull double duty, and all Elrics were naturally curious.

Steadying himself, he pushed the doors open. Bit of a weird design, but hey, why not.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of people. His thoughts drifted to how this situation reminded him of Pride.

Of course the person in the middle of the room caught his attention.

He, or she, he wasn't sure, was just standing there, back facing the door. "Hey, you ok?" he asked. The person, person with _pink _hair, didn't reply. He, She, It just mumbled something.

"Again, are you ok?" still no definitive answer.

Ed was slightly angry. He walked up to the person, let's call it a she. When he got within 5 feet he heard her talking.

"No... what should I do... I don't know how to deal with this..." Ed was completely confused.

"Excuse me, you alright?" At this point Ed knew the girl was either crazy or responsible for what happened.

"...Ok..." Ed quirked an eyebrow at that.

Without warning a black and white blade flew out of her hand. It was impossibly big for her body size. He would put money on it that it was at least half her weight.

She tried to swing it, her form being the worst Ed had ever seen. He transmuted his classic Dragon Spear out of the ground, twirling it expertly. She swung it in a messy downward ark, being smashed out of the way where the sharp end of the staff cut her arm.

Black fluid flew out of the wound for a few seconds before it just stopped. Not just started to go down the arm, but fully stopped.

She rubbed her arm, some of the black fluid sticking on her hand. "Hey, my blood is black," she said. Now this was freaking Ed out.

"Ok, it's black. Good for you, I've seen weirder stuff."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME WEIRD?" screamed a voice.

"Umm, depends, what are you?"

The sword dissolved, flowing back up her arm, no, _into _her arm. When the last part of it ended back up in her arm she doubled over, screaming. Ropey tendrils flew out her back, taking a shape. It flew into a pillar with two arms, the hand area turning white. The head took shape, a giant x with two white dots.

"I'm me, Ragnorok! And did you call me weird?"

"You?"

"I'm the blood that flows in her veins. So again, did you call me weird?"

"...Sure. that a problem?"

"AHHHH! Crona! Kill him!"

"Ok, I'm not sure how to deal with that though..." She tried to slash him again, this time a messy side to side swipe, Ed deflecting it easily and making another cut on her arm, that not even bleeding. Before she could react, Ed made a downward slash, hitting her in the shoulder, cutting the fabric... and not even bruising the flesh.

"Wha?" he mumbled, staring.

"Yeh, weird boy, I can harden the black blood to make her flesh impenetrable!" screamed the sword, a small mouth on the hilt.

"Interesting, very interesting. How did you get to be like that?"

"A witch, we don't know who, melted me down from my original sword form and bonded me with black blood and injecting it into an infant, in other words, Crona here." Through this conversation the pinkette was quiet, mumbling about how she couldn't deal with this situation.

In the Death Room, the onlooker were shocked. The few adults, Lord Death, Spirit, Stein and Sid, all were quiet at the mention of the demon sword. Maka, Soul, Patty, Liz and Kid were watching the fight, wondering how Ed would deal with it.

Back to Ed, events were... ok. He was dodging the wild slashes with ease, slapping the blade away with his staff and using the flat of the blade to deliver blunt attacks.

The progress was minimal.

Without warning, the mouth on the sword opened its... lips... and let loose a screech.

Ed clutched his ears, falling down onto his knees. The sound pierced his senses, blinding him to everything but the noise. He found himself unable to do anything except clutch his ears.

The sound was so alien, he didn't realize it had stopped. There was that presence, brushing his mind. Different, yet familiar. It flashed away before he could identify it, but he had other pressing matters on his mind.

Looking around, he saw only himself in the great cathedral created towards him some 150 ish years ago.

"Well, could have been a better reunion. I'll see you around later." Ed grunted, standing up, slightly dizzy from the experience.

[A.N.] there we go, chapter 4. Did you like it? So far my reviews are very good, nothing negative and a shit tonne of story alerts. Anywho, this has been your author, dealing the cards.


	5. Healing

And chapter 5... I'm updating like a fiend. Don't expect updates like this every day. Now, I came to a starteling realization, my chapters are getting smaller and smaller. Therefore, you have a 3K plus chapter folks!

On with the story.

Ed stood in the Death Room, not quite sure why.

"So, Skully, care to explain why I'm here? I'm supposed to be getting my revenge on my car."

Lord Death stood there. "That cathedral is over 150 years ago, built to honour the gold healer. You said you hadn't seen it since it was foundations, that was 150 years ago. Care to explain?" Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, but you explain why Maka's leg wasn't broken, and why you had Her, Kid, Stein and Spirit in here. By the way, Spirit wipes his boogers on the back of your mirror."

Lord Death tilted his mask before shifting over and looking at the back of his mirror. Sure enough there were enough snot to cake the back of it.

"Anyways, the reason I had you go was to test your skills. Maka and Soul needed a break anyways. Now, back to the cathedral?"

Ed sighed. "What reason do I have to trust you? You lied to me about the mission." There was a bit of silence, Ed contemplating.

"Alright, I'll tell you my age. I'm 211 years old. If you looked hard enough you could probably track my progress through life starting in the east. And yes, that temple was constructed for me, as much as I said no. Course I left when people decided they were going to go around the town and ask about me." Lord death nodded.

"Well, that's interesting. I sent those people to look, after all, if a person is doing magic, we want to know about it." Ed nodded.

"So, could you tell me how you healed those people of that sickness?"

Ed's eyes narrowed and frowned. "Nope. Not nearly enough trust there yet." Ed had obviously finished the conversation. He turned and left the death room, leaving the grim reaper to call someone.

"Hello Lord Death, what can I do for you?" asked the form of Spirit, appearing on the other side of the mirror.

"I need you to help me with something, get over here Immediately."

"Roger sir!" the mirror winked off, leaving Death to his devices. He brandished his hand, sharpening it on a nearby grinding wheel.

Ed walked down the hall of the school, heading for his room. The mission, while being easy, brought some things to mind.

First, what exactly was this black blood. From what he heard, it was a sword melted down into a black liquid and used to replace the blood of an infant. While cruel, the idea was genius, in a sadistic way.

Second, why, if this... girl... had so much power, did she seem so hesitant in everything she did? Surely that much power should instill some sort of confidence?

Third, what gender was that person?

Shrugging, Ed turned the corner... and didn't crash into Medusa.

He crashed into Spirit. Fortunately, Spirit was knocked out, his body lying prone on the ground.

"Ahh, Spirit, let's get my revenge done, shall we?" Ed asked in sadistic glee. Spirit just lay there, oblivious to what was about to happen.

Medusa just happened to be turning the corner when she saw Ed dragging Spirit by the collar, a grin on his face.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Just a bit of revenge, he blew up my car." She watched he dragged the death scythe down the hall to one of the empty living quarters.

Lord Death was sharpening his hand still when Spirit walked in. He had no hair, was wearing a pink lederhosen, and had his nails painted bright pink. Across his face was a tattoo, stating something about his inbreeding.

"What happened to you?" asked Lord Death.

"I blew up his car," was his only reply. Lord Death grinned behind his mask.

"Well, he got his revenge, I'll get mine." He brandished his now sharpened hand. "Never wipe your boogers on the back of my mirror," he said menacingly. Spirit paled.

"Oh shit," was his only reply. The grim reaper let the most painful series of reaper chops in existence onto the death scythes head.

Ed was quietly walking down the hall, having deposited blackmail photos into his newly purchased fire safe when he heard some more screaming.

"Yeh, I guess Spirit is getting punished for the boogers," grinned Ed, heading for his room. He turned the corner and saw Medusa approaching.

"Oh, hello Edward, how was your revenge?" asked the nurse.

"Good, I've got photos of it. Spirit is getting payback from Skully for leaving boogers on his mirror." Medusa nodded, a bit grossed out at boogers on a mirror.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ed hadn't actually thought about it. He could put some more research into a way of returning, but then he remembered that just under 200 years would have still passed. No point returning to someplace where everyone you knew is dead.

"I don't know, it's Sunday, only half the day is over, I've got nothing planned, do you?" Medusa thought about it.

"No, not really, I'm still on call so I have to be in the clinic. Do you want to have coffee?" she asked.

Again, Ed hesitated. He knew he couldn't get to close to anyone, but something about Medusa made him happy, made him sleep better at night. Besides, would coffee hurt all that much?

"Sure, I've just got to deposit this new fire safe with the blackmail photos at my room, then I'll hop over to the clinic?"

"Nah, bring the photos, I never liked Spirit, always hitting on me. I want to see the photos." Ed shrugged, readjusting the box beneath his arm.

The two headed for the clinic, talking idly about different stuff. She seemed interested in his mission, asking about the weird person with black blood.

When they got there the clinic was empty, the air smelling of laboratory cleaner. They went into her office, Ed taking a seat on the other side of the desk. Medusa began pouring coffee from a pot.

"So, you said you had pictures of Spirit?" she asked, handing him some coffee.

"Yes, very funny ones. When he woke up he was in a lederhosen, little did he know he was in a variety of outfits before that." Ed pulled the safe out from under his arm, unlocking it and handing her some photos. She was sipping when she looked at them. In a cough, the mouthful of coffee was launched across the room.

"Oh my god these are awesome! I don't want to know what his reaction would be. Actually, yes I would."

The two of them looked over the photos, laughing and talking. They spent the better part of an hour doing this when there was a beeping noise.

Medusa pulled out a pager. "Damn, some kid sprained his ankle, I've got to go take care of this. If you want to wait here, I shouldn't be more than twenty minutes." Ed nodded, Medusa getting up and grabbing a first aid bag. She left the office, leaving Ed to his devices.

Looking around, he saw it was a plain office. There was a radio, no doubt to talk with helicopter pilots arriving at the city, her desk, two book shelves, and a coat rack. The desk had little on it in the way of personal affects.

-_Hello? Anyone there? This is transport 4 with a medical emergency!-_

Ed saw the radio crackling, the voice repeating. Ed looked around. Medusa had just left, but she was probably out of earshot. Walking over, he picked up the radio.

"Yeh, I read you, what's the situation?"

-_Scythe Meister Maka Alburn and her weapon soul are flying in. Soul sustain a vertical slash from left shoulder to right hip approximately 1 and half inch deep.-_

Ed paled. A would like that would be fatal.

"Transport 4, do you know what made this wound?"

-_I'll put Scythe Meister Albarn on for a description.-_ Static was broadcasted before the voice came over. Ed noticed the voice was barely holding itself together, threatening to break down into tears.

-_S-soul was injured when he protected me. He stood in front of a slash from a sword m-made of hardened b-black blood.- _The voice dissolved into sobs, quickly disappearing.

-_That's all were going to get from her.-_

Ed groaned. He didn't want to do this, it wasn't his clinic.

"Alright, land in front of the school and bring him to the clinic, he'll be treated when you bring him here." There was a roger from the other end before the conversation ended.

Ed groaned again. All because he was having coffee.

Medusa chose that minute to walk in.

"Hey, turned out the kid just rolled his ankle so... you ok?" Ed quickly relayed the information to her.

"Well, that could be a problem. Help me set this place up for treatment." Ed nodded, helping her prep a bed and medical equipment. Ten minutes later the doors flew open, Soul lying on the bed covered in blood, bandages failing to stem the flow of blood.

"Alright, let's get him on the table, I'll have to clean the wound and stitch it up, providing it isn't too deep." Stein and Medusa worked on the youth, Ed in the corner with Maka and Lord Death. He could tell this wasn't going well.

Over the past 10 minutes the heart monitor was getting slower and slower, blood pressure was lowering. Obviously he was going to die.

"Shit, there goes any secrecy I wanted," he muttered to himself. Turning to Lord Death, he began.

"Skully, if you let me, I can save him, but I'll need everyone out of here, including the nurse." Lord death considered this.

"Nurse Medusa, I'll need you to leave, same with you Stein and Maka." Medusa gaped at him, momentarily stunned. A look from Lord Death made her nod hesitantly. Stein gave the reaper a dirty look, while Maka was unresponsive.

The group left Ed and the unconscious form of Soul alone.

When they got outside, Death was bombarded with questions.

"Why, what is he going to do?" asked Stein.

"Quiet, the gold healer is going to work." Death stared at the door, while Stein and Medusa tried to remember who the gold healer was. Maka had her ear pressed to the door and could hear everything. Stein spoke up.

"He was the one that cathedral was built for, wasn't he?" Lord Death just nodded.

Red light streamed out from beneath the door frame.

Ed sighed. "Once again, I'm going to use the terrible power of the stone for good, Truth I hope this works."

He placed his hand on Soul's forehead, his metal hand over the wound.

Powerful red lightning flew from his hands, striking the body of the weapon, the limbs shaking.

Soul found himself standing in front of a set of grey double doors, an endless white void around him.

"I wonder where I am?" he said.

"The gate of Truth," answered a voice. Soul turned around to see Edward Elric.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"You suffered a lateral slash from your shoulder to hip. I'm healing you with alchemy." Soul was quiet.

"Alchemy, the dead art of immortality and gold?"

"No, alchemy is not dead, at least in my world. The reason your here is because I'm using human souls to heal the wound. Hence, you get sent here. Don't worry, you won't go through, I think."

Soul was still confused. "So... what is this again?"

"The gate of Truth. The source of all alchemical power and knowledge. Once you see inside, you know everything about alchemy. But, at a price." As if to prove his point, Ed rolled up his sleeve, showcasing his metal limb.

"How right you are Mr. Alchemist," came a sing song voice.

"Truth, what are you doing here? You've never come here before when I healed a person, why now?" asked Ed, now facing someone behind Soul.

Soul turned around to see a smoky being.

"Easy, a message, offer, proposal, whatever you want to call it. Find the source of imbalance and you can go home, back to Amestris, 1 year from when you left." Ed froze. A chance to return home? Only a year from when he left? Impossible.

Soul was watching the exchange. He didn't know what was going on.

"Why should I believe you?" Truth laughed.

"How about this, I'll even give you incentive, your brother." Ed froze.

"His soul is in me, how are you going to offer that for incentive?"

"Easy Mr. Alchemist, the 'Alphonse' you know as a soul is just a copy. You did succeed in transmuting him, I just made a copy of his soul and put it in you. Call it 'planning ahead.'"

"So, if I get this imbalance and bring it to you, I can go home, 1 year from when I left. How do I know that the Alphonse inside of me is a copy?"

Truth grinned. "You don't. Now, the healing is done, I've delivered my message, now act on it." With a grin, Truth disappeared.

"Well, the healing _is_ done, so you can go back to your body. And I would really appreciate it if you would shut up about what happened, just say you don't remember." Soul nodded dumbly.

Ed finished with the explosive red lighting, seeing the wound was healed. There was a scar, but that would remain, something about the cause of the wound.

He wavered, slightly dizzy, steadying himself against a chair. The door clicked open, revealing 4 heads on top of each other. Lord death on top, followed by Stein, Medusa, and finally Maka.

"It's done, he'll be asleep for a while. I'm just... just going to... lie down for a bit." Ed quickly let himself fall onto the nearby bed, slipping into unconsciousness.

Medusa ran over, first checking Edward out, making sure he was ok. Satisfied, she rushed over to Soul. After running a few quick tests and taking some blood she deemed him ok.

"What's weird is that wound should have taken weeks to heal," she muttered. Stein, Medusa and Maka were standing around Soul while Lord Death stood over Edward who was passed out.

"Thank you for healing him," was all the Death God said, his form... gliding... out of the room.

Ed woke up some time later in the clinic, lying in the exact same position as he was before. He sat up slowly, a headache pounding at his skull.

"Never again will I heal another person's injury like that, one thing to cure a sickness, quite another to heal a wound of that magnitude."

He stood up, wavering a bit before gaining his footing. He managed two steps towards the sleeping figure of Soul when a black and ash grey figure tackled him, sending his head into the corner of a table.

"OWW! HOLY GOD THAT HURTS!" Ed clutched his head as red sparks danced across, healing the small cut and skull fracture.

"Sorry, just – just wanted to say thanks," was the reply. Ed recognized the voice as Maka.

"Nah, no problem, just next time, thank me with a gentle hug, not a skull fracture. I may have a better healing ability than anyone else, but it still hurts." Maka nodded while Ed got to his feet, again, and checked Soul.

He was ok, breathing was normal, color seemed ok, all in all he did a bang up success.

"I don't suppose you could do that mirror thing with Skully? I need to talk to him." Maka nodded and pulled out a small pocket mirror. She fogged it up and scratched something into it. There was a ringing for a moment, then the face of the grim reaper appeared.

"Oh, hello Edward, you woke up I see?"

"Yeh yeh, I'm going to get to the point, gather all your most trusted staff, except Medusa, she'll have to keep an eye on Soul, I'll fill her in later. Also, call up Kid and Blackstar. What with that display I did I've no choice but to fill you in on my personal details." Lord death was shocked. This was new, he was going to give information on who he was?

"Certainly, meet me in the Death Room in an hour." The mirror winked off, leaving Ed holding a woman's mirrored compact.

"Well, you can stay here with Soul if you want, I'm going to get something to eat, used up quite a bit of energy." Ed walked off, occasionally swaying on his feet while he headed for the cafeteria.

_**1 hour later**_

Ed walked into the Death Room, all eyes suddenly on him. The occupants of the room were Lord Death, Sid, Stein, Spirit, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"Well, I'll assume you know why your here?" There were nods of heads. Spirit was still scared of Ed and was sporting a head bandage from Lord Death.

"So, here's how this will work, instead of boring you with a story, ask me a question and I'll answer it. Begin."

Stein was the first to ask.

"How old are you exactly?"

"Two hundred and eleven years old. Next."

Blackstar decided to ask. "When we duelled and I kicked your leg, it felt like I was kicking lead, yet your other leg felt normal, why is that?"

Ed paused. He knew that question was going to come up. Sighing, he lifted his pant leg, revealing the metal limb.

"I have a fake let replacing my real one. It's advanced that you never noticed it before, except when you kicked me." The onlookers stared. Stein already figuring out ways to dissect Edward for his limb.

"Tell me, how did you lose it?" asked Tsubaki.

"...Trespassing on the territory of god." And cue the polite end of that question.

"How have you lived so long?" Ed looked at Stein. He could see the urge to dissect him.

"In my world we have a thing called alchemy. You know this as the family secret of mine. One of the things relating to alchemy is the philosopher's stone. Yes, you have a similar thing, but it was created cleanly and only meant for gold and immortality. It only achieved the gold part. In my world, the stone is an alchemical amplifier, created to bypass the laws of equivalence and providence. It's created using – using human souls. If you put one of these stones into a person and bond it to them, they gain longevity and increased alchemical power. I was the unwilling receiver of one. I contain enough souls that if I avoided dying too many times I could outlive the sun."

There was silence from the group.

"So, what was that about dying?" asked the Grim reaper.

"I can die, but I'm quickly revived. Any damaged flesh is replaced, and the connector of my fake limbs is regenerated, but not the limb itself."

"And what was that on the roof top when you were in Italy?"

"I absorbed the soul in a different manner, my stone turned the soul into a philosopher's stone with one soul, then it was absorbed. His soul now resides in my."

Maka asked the more human question that Ed wasn't expecting. "If you absorb the souls, aren't they still living? Do they die when you use alchemy?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, what I do is periodically I go through the souls, asking them if their ok with this situation. Those who want to die, or the batshit crazy ones I sort into a group that I use. Once the soul is used It's sent to the Gate."

This question and answer period continued for a few hours, the final result being that everyone was satisfied and knew the golden alchemist better.

[A.N.] There we go! It's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter, please review and as always, hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Reunion from hell

Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it.

Now, onto a small note. Yes, I rushed the plot. I'm sorry, but I had some family read over the first four chapters along with some PM's and reviews about it and I realized that I had to kick this story into gear.

But, I've already solved most of the problems.

On with the story.

Ed sat on his couch, looking through his tattered notebook. It was old, perhaps about 50 or 60 years old, yet using alchemy he kept remaking it into top quality.

He was blatently looking through his old formulas for trying to cross dimensions. He knew they worked, the problem was Truth was blocking them

"I should probably check on Soul, I never have healed someone else to that extent." He closed the book and slipped it into his pocket of his vest, heading for the door.

"I wonder what this 'imbalance' is though. Obviously I have to be thinking big, something that could upset a larger scale. Only thing that rings a bell would be human transmutation or this madness on a wider scale. Problem is, the last time it happened Skully and his friends killed the source of it. 800 years later they're still killing pre Kishin before they get a chance to evolve. Something's not adding up." Ed thought this aloud but quietly.

Sadly, Blackstar was trying to sneak up on the gold haired alchemist, intent on attacking him when he heard him going on about something.

He didn't hear much, but he caught the odd words like 'Truth, Gate, Imbalance, human transmutation.' It was interesting. He followed the alchemist stealthily, for probably the only time in his life span not shouting out his presence.

Ed got to the clinic, walking in and heading for Soul. The albino was still asleep. "Well, it's at least a good sign," muttered Ed.

He lifted the sheet and inspected the scar. Ed found it weird. During the healing he could feel something in the boy that was blocking his attempts at healing. This caused a scar to form.

Close examination revealed it was just a scar, none of the flesh was red or purple or discoloured.

When he put the blanket down, Soul was just beginning to wake up. The red eyes slowly opened, looking around. They settled on the figure of Ed, sitting in a chair.

"Edward?" he croaked. His throat was parched.

"Yeh, you alive, you got a scar for the rest of your life though." Soul nodded, a bit happy about a scar. Chicks dig scars cause they're cool.

"Anyways, do you remember anything from the gate?" asked Ed. Soul thought for a moment.

"Big white place, set of double doors and smoky being?" he asked. Ed nodded.

"Yeh, I remember the conversation and a flash of light, then you're here talking to me."

Ed sighed with relief. This meant that he didn't see anything from inside it, nor did he lose anything.

"Well, that's good. Now, onto a more medical standpoint. Because I'm not sure what side effects there might be from doing such a huge healing job, that and something resisted me, I've informed Skully that you won't be able to take part in any missions or classes for two weeks. This is nonnegotiable." Soul frowned.

"I'm just making sure that I did nothing wrong. It was a bit of a new experience for me, so I want to make sure there are no complications." Soul nodded.

"Well, I suppose I have no excuse to go to that stupid family reunion now," muttered Soul. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Family reunion?" he asked.

"Yeh, every year there's a family reunion. My parents never invite me but Wes, my brother, always slips me an invitation. As much as I love him, I find it hard to be around my parents. I usually say I have school, but now I might have to actually go." Ed thought about this.

"Actually, it could be good. I would be able to see just how your recovery went along." Soul stopped.

"Who said you were coming!" exclaimed the albino.

"Well, if you want an unseen complication arising during this reunion and dying for no known reason in the middle of the room then be my guest." Soul looked at him. He wasn't sure if the alchemist was joking.

At that point Medusa walked in. "What's this about?" she asked.

"Well, I've decided that Soul here can't do anything mission related until I'm satisfied there are no side effects. He's going to a family reunion and I'm coming with, just in case anything arises." Medusa nodded.

"We should call Lord Death about this. Make sure he knows what's going on." With that, Medusa walked over to a mirror and called the grim reaper.

"WAZZUP?" asked the comedic mask wearer.

"Hello Lord Death, we have some information to relay. Edward has decided that Soul should not go on any missions for the time being until he has decided his... teqnique... that he used to heal Soul is complete. To this Soul has decided to go on a family reunion. Edward is going in case anything arises."

"I don't really remember saying I was going to go," muttered Soul. No one heard him.

"Well, I think this is a splendid idea. I have two points to bring up. First, in order to strengthen the soul resonance between Maka and Soul they both should go. Second, Medusa, you should go as well, just in case." Medusa paused.

"Umm, but I'm needed here," she started.

"Nonsense! We have Stein and Nygus here to take over. Besides, think of it like a date!"

Ed coughed. He still hadn't gotten around to telling Medusa about his past or given her the Q&A period.

"Um, Skully, honestly, does there have to be two of us there?"

"Yes yes yes, but think of it as a chance to get to know each other better. Oh, and Edward, in regards to school, don't worry, I've seen your grades. If you skipped for the rest of the year it wouldn't make much of a difference. Have fun!"

The mirror winked off.

"Well, guess there's no way of getting out of that." That summary by Ed was all the group needed.

_**3 days later.**_

Ed walked toward the large house with Maka, Soul and Medusa.

Maka was a bit... clingy... to Soul, probably resentment for letting Soul down and letting him get hurt.

Behind the two of them was Medusa, hanging off of Ed's arm. It was decided they would act like they were on a date just so it didn't look weird.

"So, your last name is actually Evans. I met an Evan's once. He was a stupid stuck up prick." Soul grinned.

"Might have meant my grandpa or father." Ed nodded. The reason Medusa wasn't giving a questioning look was because Ed explained... some... aspects of himself.

When the group got to the front door they were met with a very snobbish guard.

"And who might you be?" asked the man in probably the snobbiest voice one could create.

Soul just smiled and handed 4 invitations to the man. He had gotten three others for when he was told he was having to bring the medical people and Maka.

The door guard looked at the invitations. Grudgingly he opened the doors, letting the group of four walk in.

"Well, I if I ever decide to kill someone for fun, he's on my top ten."

"Yeh, he seemed cheery. He must be one of those people who lives with his mother," commented Medusa.

When they got in Ed was assaulted with many things at once.

Being an alchemist actually was a genetic trait. The genetic trait was part of a higher thinking area of the brain that allowed people to perform alchemy. Coincidently, this area was responsible for managing the input gained from the five senses. Therefore, the more active the higher thinking area was of the brain, the more a person could respond to their senses. Now, Ed was usually able to calm that section of the brain down, keeping his sense response low.

Sadly, 300 people in an enclosed space with various catering companies competing against each other with various scented candles, various music and lack of ventilation was overwhelming.

Ed wavered on his feet. "Edward, you alright?" asked Medusa, feeling him shift.

"Yeh, just a bit overwhelming," he replied. Working to reduce his senses even more, except touch, he managed to get it to a level that wouldn't leave him with hangover like effects later on.

Feeling a bit better he continued on.

Soul and Maka proceeded to a person in their early twenties, same albino look to them. Soul and this stranger started talking, obviously on good terms.

"Ok, twenty something albino boy is Wes, he's ok. I'm going to say 40 something albino male is probably pops, he would be the ass," muttered Ed discretely. Medusa nodded.

While both didn't know it, they both despised party gala type events like this.

"Well, there's what looks like Mr. Evans, oh look, he's heading straight for us," stated Medusa, directing his attention to his right. Ed looked and sure enough, 40 something albino male and a copper haired woman on his arm.

Ed turned to face the 'hosts.'

"And who are you? I don't recognize you from anywhere," stated the older Evans male. Ed grew an immediate dislike for him. His voice spoke of an upbringing where he was entitled to everything.

"Well, I'm here with your son, along with my date here," explained Ed.

"Wes? I don't remember him saying anything about you."

"Well, that's where the problem lies, your other son, Soul, invited us here," replied Medusa.

The air around them grew cold. The elder Evan's obviously disliked their son.

"I don't suppose you know how he got in?" asked the 'mother.'

Ed broke in. "You know, he never said. We're here really just for medical reasons. He was injured a while back. Think of us like the schools traveling medical team." There was no argument from Medusa. Obviously his argument worked.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves," stressed the 'father.'

As they walked away Ed realized something. "You know, we should find Soul. Maybe there was a reason that he skipped out on these." Medusa nodded.

"Yeh, I'd skip on these thing too if I had such 'loving' parents as him."

The two of them walked around, making sure they were in sight of Soul the entire time. When people asked who Ed was, he replied in a thick Russian accent that he was a special guest. Medusa nodded with these explanations, not really liking the large crowds.

Ed noticed that the older Evans was walking up to Soul.

"Hey, looks like the bastard of a father is going to talk to Soul. Perhaps we should stick close?" suggested Ed.

"Sure, could be interesting," replied Medusa.

As the two of them walked towards the obvious confrontation, Medusa thought on some things.

When she first saw Edward, she liked him from the start. He seemed so easy going, yet quick to defend himself or others. He had always listened to her on their talks. The only reason she didn't get too close to him was partly because of his reasons, when you 814 years old, it's hard to find a man who would be able to live with you. But here, he said he was 211 and could probably outlive the sun. Maybe she could try her luck with him.

"Listen boy, I don't know how you got here or past the doorman but I will say this, when you abandoned your career as a piano player you forfeited all rights to this family."

"Well, it was in fact Wes who invited me. I guess he loved me enough that he thought I should come. And of course I had to invite my Meister, and for medical reasons the two other people."

This seemed to tick off the mother.

"You mean to say, the most exclusive gala in the whole world, open only to a select few, is being attended by _commoners?_" This was all but shrieked to the room.

"You know, It offends me and my date that you call us commoners when us 'commoners' clearly have better manners," interjected Ed, making his presence known.

The two parents turned around.

"You can stay out of this conversation you imbecile, it does not concern you," brushed off the father.

Ed bristled. "First, no one called me an imbecile, second, it does concern me when you're harassing my patient which could raise his stress level resulting in death. How would that look? The most _exclusive_." This was said with as much sarcasm as present in this world. "The most e_xclusive _gala in the world, though I doubt it, happens to have a child dead right after the hosts harass him?"

Ed let the words sink in.

The elder Evans seemed to be thinking about something. A malicious grin spread across the wife's face. She leaned into her husband's ear and whispered something that only him, and Ed, could hear.

"How about a duel then?" asked Evans Sr.

"Alright, one in the chamber at twenty paces? You should know I've fought in three wars," exclaimed Ed.

"No you idiot, a piano duel. I play a song, you play a song and the guests decide who is better."

Ed smirked. "Yeh, of course there is some sort of prize or consequence for losing, right?"

"Yes, if I win, you four leave. You never come back as well."

"And if I win, you make a generous donation to Soul's school in excess of 2 million dollars. Publicly." Mr. Evans glared. Ed smirked. He was obviously far too confident of his piano skills.

"Fine. I'll announce it in 15 minutes. I suggest you pack your bags." The husband and wife walked way, leaving the group alone.

"What are you thinking? He's one of the top piano players in the country!" exclaimed Soul. "He's been playing since he could walk!"

Ed grinned. "Yes, and I've been playing since his mother was an embryo in her mother's womb. I think I'll do well."

While the three of them knew by now Ed was a bit older than meets the eye, they were all curious as to how the 'duel' would play out.

_**15 minutes later.**_

Ed stood on the small stage, the 'older' albino across from him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, honoured guests, may I have your attention?" he spoke to the audience. The low rumble of conversation died down, everyone looking at him. Ed smirked, it was painfully obvious that these people didn't like the host either. At a guess, this was more of a social thing, a status.

"Mr. Elric here has decided to challenge me to a piano duel." There were a few laughs. Apparently, even though he wasn't well liked, his skills weren't something to laugh at.

"The rules are simple, if he wins, I make a substantial donation to whatever charity or school he chooses. If I win, then he and his companions are to leave and never come to this place again."

There was a cough from the audience.

"COUGH LOSE COUGH!"

Ed chuckled, oh yes, he had every intention of 'losing.'

"Let's begin then?" suggested Mr. Evans. Not waiting for a reply, he walked over to the piano and sat down.

Silence filled the hall, all awaiting for the pianist to play. Finally, the notes began to drift from the instrument.

They were soft, playing something Ed didn't know. It was a calming sort of song, making one feel happy.

Problem is, it was simple.

Ed knew for a fact that based on the note count, it was perhaps on the child's section of piano music. Never the less, the song was nice.

When he was finished, there was strained clapping from the audience. Unfortunately, this was not how Mr. Evans heard it.

In his ears he heard a glorious thunder of applause, coupled with people cheering and wanting encores.

"Now, onto my friend Mr. Elric." Ed nodded, taking his place behind the piano. Turning to the audience, he spoke just a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still working on this song, what you're about to here is what I have finished." The audience were a bit surprised he was going to be playing an unfinished song but hey, as long as it was better than the last one. Honestly, of all the songs this great pianist could have done, why choose a child's nursery rhyme?

Ed looked at the bench. "You're more of a hindrance than anything," he muttered before giving it a swift kick with his left foot, cracking the wood and sending it off stage. There were a few gasps from the crowd.

"What's he doing?" asked Maka, not having a clue what he was doing. Soul couldn't reply, but was puzzled. Why would he kick away the bench? Medusa sat there just observing.

Finally, he began to play.

He launched into the song immediately, not pausing for a low entrance. It was rough, wild, loud, complicated. His hands danced across the ivory keys with presiscion and grace. As they flew, Ed generated some alchemy to turn the pre existing wires from the base copper(1) to a mix of metals that were guaranteed to make the notes ring purer and louder than anything else. The red light from the alchemical reaction was not lost on the audience, seeing the red glow on Ed's face. He continued with his song, everyone in the room finally realizing why the bench was kicked away.

It was such an arrangement of key strokes that having a bench would hinder you from reaching.

The song picked up even more, if that was possible, two hands flying over the keys at such a rate that they were mere blurs.

When he finished the song abruptly, obviously that being the part he was done, he took a look at the crowed.

Half of it, the male side, was torn from looks of admiration, and looks of envy. The other half, the female population, were all giving him lusty stares, wondering the same thing.

"I wonder what else he can do with his hands," was the thought on the women's minds. They were also noticeably breathing heavily and hands were either over their chests or brushing at the front of the dress between the legs.

Even Mr. Evans was shocked. He had obviously under estimated the gold haired alchemist.

"Well," he stammered. "That was, decent." Ed snorted.

"Sure, it's a work in progress. Let's ask the audience what they think?" Mr. Evans nodded.

"Now honoured guests, you decide, did I win or did I lose?" he asked to the crowed.

_**2 days later, on a helicopter to death city.**_

Ed was trying to sleep, leaning against the helicopter's seat. Medusa was across from him, Maka beside her while Soul had the seat next to him. His light sleep was inturupted by Maka.

"Edward, I still don't understand, even though you played so well, why did the audience say you were terrible?" The voice came over the speaker in his headphones.

"Easy," he replied. "If you didn't see it, quite a few of the people there didn't like being there. To them, sparing a person from having to come to that 'reunion/gala thing every year would be the kindest thing they could ever do. Hence, they 'spared' me."

A look of understanding crossed her face.

[A.N.] There you have it, chapter 6. Now, I'm not too proud about the ending, but it's 1:40 and I'm tired and I don't feel like prolonging this another day.

As for my FMA Harry Potter crossover, it's hit a stall, but the chapter is ever so slowly coming along. For my Fullmetal at War, I'd expect a chapter within two weeks.


	7. Learning  ZOMYGOD AN UPDATE!

And it's chapter 7. Now, I've taken reviews, read them, thought about them, burnt them, waited, realized they were useful, searched for the majority of my natural born life for it, realized I had copies on the corner of my desk, and re read them.

Hence, I've thought out the plot further, decided some things. First, let's step up the romance!

(flicks a light switch. Lights turn down, slow, deep bass music fills the air, a heart shaped bed rises out of the floor.)

Yeh, maybe that's a bit too much romance just right now.

(flicks light switch.)

Now, let's try this again. (flicks switch.)

(picture the perfect football fan room complete with world class cheerleaders holding trays of snackfood.)

Yeh, nice for me, probably not romantic. (flicks switch off)

Enough of that. Now, just to clarify.

This was mentioned at the piano section. Anything I said about the make up of the piano wires is complete bullshit. In fact, anything I said piano related was probably bullshit.

There, just had to correct that. I always forget important details like that.

Now, for my four favourite words.

On with the story.

Ed lay on his bed. It was around 7 pm and the school was closed, staff in their humble abodes, waiting for the next day.

Of course, Ed wasn't going to get any sleep. No, not after what he had overheard earlier today.

FLASHBACK

_Ed walked down the hall, intent on grabbing some asprin. He had drank quite a bit after getting back from the reunion of Souls, mostly to get rid of the memory of Mr. Evans. When he got to the clinic though, he heard a conversation. He couldn't quite make it out so he probed the room._

"_Mabaa is getting impatient. She wants to know the progress of the black blood subject." Ed couldn't name the voice._

"_Eurka, based on the blood sample, the subject is nowhere near becoming a full Kishin." Ed recognized that voice as Medusa. He also remembered Mabaa was the head of the witches._

"_Well, she's getting pissed. I'd find a way to up the soul intake of the black blood soon or someone might drop the information that you're a witch." Ed froze. _

_A witch, in the school?_

_Now that he thought about it, it was to be expected, secrecy was not something he was a stranger to._

"_I'll work on it, but I'll need another blood sample. By the way, a student came in, apparently hurt by black blood, do you know anything about this?"_

"_No, I don't. All I know about this black blood project is that you research it, I move it, Mabaa fuses it with a person. It's all hush hush. Now, get to work. Ribbit." There was a small click as the window closed._

"_And again, what would life be like if I wasn't a witch? Perhaps if I lived in Norway... Why Norway?"_

_Ed walked in the opposite direction of the clinic, stunned by this information._

_END FLASHBACK_

Currently, he was deciding what to do about this new information.

He could go to Skully and quietly drop a hint, he could confront her about it, or he could do nothing.

He waited, and waited, and thought, and thought, and looked at the clock.

"Option two," he muttered. Getting up, he walked to door, shutting the lights off. As an afterthought he grabbed his metal vest and put it on underneath his clothing. It never hurt to be prepared.

He locked the door behind him, strolling down the hall to Medusa's room. When he got there, he tightened his jacket. No sense letting a possible witch see his protection.

He rapped on the door three times.

"Just a minute," called a voice. Ed waited, his alchemical energy crackling through his being. It was not visible, yet he could feel it.

The door opened, revealing Medusa in a housecoat.

"Edward, what a surprise, can I ask what you're doing here?"

"I just need to talk with you for a bit, do you mind if I come inside?"

"Not at all, come in." She beckoned him inside. He stepped in, taking in his surroundings.

It was a reverse floor plan, everything looking like a mirror, except for the furniture. It was a steady mix of black, white and hints of yellowish orange, giving an aged look. It was all older design, looking very sophisticated yet easygoing.

"So, is there any reason why you decided to come here?" she asked.

"Well, there is one thing I've been wondering," he started. She looked at him.

_Alright, moment of Truth._

"Well, more of a random out of the blue question. How's Mabaa?" She froze, the coffee cup she was holding crashing on the floor.

"I – I don't know what you mean," she stuttered.

"I overheard you and someone called 'Eurka' talking in the clinic, something about Mabaa being impatient?"

She seemed to try to recover. "So, what are you going to do? Reveal my identity? Hold me to blackmail? Kill me?" She didn't wait for a response.

"VECTOR ARROW!" Black arrows shot out from her back, lined with a purple energy. There were maybe 50 of them all shooting for Ed on sharp angles.

Ed's eyes widened before channelling the energy into the vest, shooting metal spikes to destroy the arrows.

She shot more arrows, Ed countering with more spikes, this time out of his back instead of his chest. For every arrow she shot, he countered with a spike.

This continued for about 10 seconds. The only reason they stopped was the apartment was too small to hold that many arrows and spikes.

"Well, we're out of room," commented Medusa.

"Keep this in mind, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have had to leave my bed. I could have mixed the air in the room with chemicals from around your house creating a deadly gas. Or, I could have spiked the floor into your body. Or, I could alchemically blow up every slightly flammable object, either horribly scarring you or killing you. Or, I could just sick Skully on you, I'm sure he could do a number with his skull chop."

The words sunk into Medusa. He didn't come here to kill him.

"So, if you didn't come here to kill me, why did you?" Ed grinned. The metal spikes were holding the arrows.

"Just curious as to if this was true. Honestly, if you try to deny it, I'll just laugh." There was a long period of silence between the two.

Medusa had no room to shoot more arrows while Ed had used all of his metal vest and part of the actual room. If he wanted too he could kill her with the floor beneath her feet.

"Alright, I'm a witch, although, most of the time I'd rather be anonymous." Ed continued to look at her bronze eyes.

"How about this, you retract your arrows, I'll retract my spikes and hands, and we'll talk." More silence. Finally, after about 10 minutes of a standoff, the arrows and spikes and hands slowly retracted, metal ones returning to his vest and wood ones returning to the floor. The arrows returned to her back.

"Now, why don't you explain to me why you're here, acting as a nurse."

She sighed. Taking a seat, if hesitantly, she sat on the opposite couch. Ed sat on a chair on the other side of her.

"About 10 years ago I took an interest in the medical field. I had always resented I was a witch. I decided that while I did like causing the odd bout of crazy, keep things lively, but I decided that I could do some good. I got a degree and worked at a hospital. About 4 years ago, because of my skills, Lord Death hired me to work here. Shortly after I was contacted by Eurka, another witch. She threatened that she would tell Lord Death of who I am unless I worked on a project assigned by Mabaa. Seeing no choice, I did it. It was creating the black blood. I make it, refine it, change it according to reports, while Eurka moves it and someone tests it on a subject. As for why it's being made, I'm not privy on the entire plan. What Mabaa wants is a Kishin for the madness. After that my sister, Arachnea, will do something with it to magnify the madness. After that it's anyone's guess."

Ed nodded through the whole story. It wasn't her choice to be a witch, yet she made the best of it, with odd bouts of madness to keep things interesting. Hey, he did the same, where did every one think the 'weakened' rock on Mount Rushmore around one of the faces came from?

"Alright, interesting story. For now I won't tell anyone about you real identity. As far as I know you're doing nothing to destroy the school from the inside so I feel no reason to reveal who you are. But it might provide a useful strategy later on. There is one thing I would like to know. In one of the history texts, it mentioned Arachnea being betrayed by her sister 800 years ago. There was no name, but I'm going to guess you're at least 800 years old?"

"Well, I'm actually 814. And in case you're wondering why I look like I'm in my twenties, here's an explanation. With witches, every time we use magic it heals our cells. The older we get, the more magic we need to use to stay young. Oddly this doesn't kick in until much later in life, possibly around 1000 years is when we start to visibly age. We age to early twenties, then it's a sort of pause with regular magic usage."

Ed nodded. It was a valid explanation.

"Well, as you can imagine, this is a bit of a situation. Lucky for you, I don't judge people by covers. I judge based on actions. As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly nice person who was just dealt some wrong cards. I personally have no reason to change our friendship."

Medusa inwardly sighed, if anything Edward made her day better. At least she wouldn't have to lose that friendship.

"But there is one thing." She groaned.

"I work on a principle based on equivalent exchange. It's the way we govern our lives back in my world. Because I know your all time big secret that's far better left secret, you're going to do something for me."

He let the silence sink in.

After what seemed like hours but was only half a minute, Medusa broke the silence.

"And that is?" Ed smirked.

"You're going to teach me everything you know about magic."

Silence.

Dead silence.

"WHAT! I don't know the first thing about teaching magic! For the most part I learned on experience! How could I teach you, add to the fact that it requires certain characteristics of your soul to even do magic! Wait, I thought you were an alchemist, working on equivalent exchange, wouldn't magic go against that?" Ed grinned.

"Well, normally yes, but there are some instances where equivalency is in fact null and void and it can be random. Besides, if it turns out I can't do magic, then you at least tried and our deal is still in place."

Medusa glared at Ed. Where would she begin? Oh wait, yeh, maybe there.

"Well, if that's going to happen then a few things have to be done first. First, there are two ways to find out your 'theme.' For witches we tend to be a bit more extravagant on our themes while wizards stick to it but downplay it. The first way is to look into the Book of Magic."

"And that is?" asked Ed questioningly.

"It's a book that if looked into it reveals your 'theme.' In fact it's what kind of personality you have and relates it to an animal. There was a unicorn a few years back, complete idiot. This way is unavailable... well, it could work," she pondered, putting a hand on her chin. Ed looked.

"What could work?" he asked.

"Well, I could pass you off as an aspiring person who has a powerful soul. The other witches would allow you to see the book if I was present, seeing as I am a witch, and if you don't see anything then you just leave. Of course there would probably be some memory spells or hoods to hide the location of the witch enclave."

"Moscow, Russia."

Medusa blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"Moscow Russia, that's where the enclave is, Specifically I'm not sure, but once you get there a gathering of a few hundred witches would not be hard to notice, look for the costumed people."

She coughed. In all history of the witches, only one person had guessed where the enclave was. And he was standing in front of her.

"Well. Ok. Moving on. The second way is to look into your soul while as close to death as possible while still being alive."

Alright, that was going to be impossible. "Yeh, that's a bit hard. Let's try option one." Medusa nodded.

"Alright, we'll have to leave the school at some point, maybe take a mission there or something. I'll sort out the details." Ed nodded.

"I'll leave you to it, I'm going to go sleep now. Just say when we go to peer into this book." With that, Ed walked out the door. It closed with a soft click, Medusa going to clean up the broken coffee cup. To her surprise it was already fixed and the coffee was inside, steaming hot.

"Well, that's helpful," she muttered, picking it up and searching for shards of the mug. There were none but you couldn't be too careful.

About a week later, as per Medusa's agreement, the two were on a plane heading for Moscow.

"Alright, I should instruct you on a few things about the enclave, specifically security measures and what and what not to do." Ed nodded, taking the information in.

"One, don't use your alchemy, you'll just get netted in somewhere you don't want to be in the witch society. Second, it's a bit of an unwritten rule, don't look anyone in the eye unless you're going to talk to them. Third, for the love of god, we all want to laugh at some of the witch themes that show up, don't. It's just bad, for both of you." Alright, easy enough.

"That's it?" asked Ed. He munched on some airline peanuts.

"Just about, for the most part don't draw attention to yourself." Ed nodded, a mouthful of peanuts preventing him from speaking. With a loud gulp, he swallowed them.

"So, this book tells you your personality or 'theme' of your magic/soul. I'm assuming you got a snake related one?"

"Yeh, I got a picture of a snake. I adopted that later into the vector arrows you see. It's the result of magically putting a few thousand snakes into me. I can call them to do anything I want. This ranges in a variety of spells." Ed was slightly creaped out at that.

"Interesting. And if I see some sort of animal, you'll teach me?"

Medusa nodded. "And you keep that secret of me being a witch, when you see an animal or don't. If you don't, you still keep the secret, right?" Ed nodded.

"Good, now buckle up, the planes going to land soon."

[A.N.] I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been busy with a few things real life related, not to say you my dear readers are not real. It's just it's September and it's beginning of school, homework, various stuff.

Like your three year old generation 1 ipod breaking. Yes, it's sad. His name was Bob. Good news is I got a new 4th gen model. I named him Sir Komulin. Just cause I can. I take no credit for the name.

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter, for my FMAHP crossover, I'll post the next chapter later in the month. It's kinda lost inspiration. I'm trying to stretch it out across more chapters, yet, the way I've got it in my mind is only taking 4 chapters. I know, sad.


	8. Birth of a Magician and an Alchemist

And chapter 8! Crazy turn last chapter eh folks? Will Ed learn magic? What will his theme be? When will this pitiful excuse for a romance finally get into swing?

For the first two, we'll find out. For the third, well, I'm not sure when they should have their first kiss. SEND REVIEWS WITH YOUR ANSWER!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.

On with the story.

Ed and Medusa walked through the city of Moscow. The cold weather was making the automail ache a little more than usual.

They were walking through a more rundown industrial district, keeping to alleyways and deserted streets.

It wasn't until they walked down some stairs to what looked like a shady bar did Ed stop.

"You've got to be kidding me," he deadpanned, glaring at the sign. It held different words, but the design was the dame.

"What? Something wrong?" asked the witch.

"In my world, this place was called the 'Devil's Nest,' not the Witches Roost." Medusa nodded, not really sure what he meant.

The two proceeded into the bar, going down the stairs for a while until they reached the main bar area.

It was very old, very unclean, very unused and very empty. It looked like no one had been here for a while.

While Ed just looked around, Medusa seemed to know what she was doing. She walked over behind the bar and pulled on a beer dispenser. The picture was, oddly, of a cat.

In the middle of the floor two doors folded upwards, revealing an elevator. Three guard rails slid up, leaving one side open.

"Won't you gentlemen have a Pepsi," quoted Ed. He walked over and stepped on the platform, Medusa following. When she got on, the fourth rail slid up.

Right before the lift started, Ed quoted once more.

"Two Pepsis to go."

The lift descended into the depths of the earth, heading for the witches bunker.

Unlike the movie, it was fairly slow, yet still quite a distance. While they were on the lift, Ed decided he'd ask some last minute question.

"So, Medusa, what exactly happens when I look into this book?"

"Well, it's different for everyone. Usually something regarding an important turning point will appear in your mind's eye, and whatever that thing is it will present you with your 'theme.'"

Ed nodded. He was a bit worried at what it might be. As the lift descended, the two talked a bit more, mostly going over what would happen, what he could expect, were they going to use some 'emergency' funds to get first class instead of cattle class on the plane. You know, fairly strait forward questions.

Finally, it ended, a set of gunmetal grey doors in front of them. With a swishing sound they opened, revealing the witches enclave.

The design was somewhat different than what you would expect, (or like from Spies like us) It was mostly a medium length hallway, leading to a massive room. The room was hundreds of floors high, the main room being lit with giant balls of magical fire every 50 floors. It was circular, with rooms around every level. Small lifts were spaced every 80 feet for those witches that couldn't fly. In the center of the room was a pedestal with what looked like a box of some kind in the middle.

Medusa gestured towards the center of the room, no particular altitude in mind. "The construction was made so that if this place was ever breached, we could use spells to defend ourselves, while being able to have a line of sight to almost anywhere." As Ed took a closer look, there were quite a few men in Russian military gear stationed at every column supporting the floor above.

"What's with the guards?" asked Edward, pointing. Medusa frowned.

"I don't know, they can't all be magically capable, witches are rare, and wizards are rarer. I don't know why they might be here. Keep in mind I haven't been here in about 600 years, last time I was here it was white marble, not this gunmetal grey." Ed nodded, accepting the explanation. It was certainly weird, but hey, things might have changed. Who knows.

Ed and Medusa hopped onto yet another lift, this time heading down to the ground floor. It was maybe fifty floors down and the lift was slow.

The unfortunate thing was that it gave time for other witches to take notice of the presence of Ed, who was most clearly not dressed as Russian Spetznaz, instead wearing a black traveling coat with a white shirt and black slacks underneath. Obviously the coat was thick, automail hurt in the cold. Even more so in Russia.

Meanwhile, Medusa was deep in thought. Sure, for years witches had been a force in Russia, helping guide the government. Except with that stint with communism. Last time the witches take a break. Certainly they had great influence with the Russian's in general, but nothing had ever been declared to the point of the Russian special forces taking up what appeared to be heavy deployment to the witch enclave.

When the lift stopped, the duo exited the platform, Ed not oblivious to the various stares of witches from across all the floors in the building.

"Now, when you step on the platform, it's going to lower. The reasoning being that only the possible student and teacher may see what happen, not for anyone else. Call it a personal thing." Ed nodded, following her to what looked like another lift in front of the book. He sighed, what was it with these people and lifts?

When he and Medusa stepped on, the whole central platform, book and 5 feet outwards, descended, falling into the further depths of the enclave. After it was maybe twelve feet in, the floor closed, sealing Ed, Medusa and the book inside.

"So, what now?" asked Ed, his face lit by the small magical flames flashing into existence around them.

"Just open the book, look inside. I can't aptly describe what happens, but suffice to say you'll know." Ed nodded, a bit hesitant.

He walked up to the book, observing the cover.

It was made of what looked like leather, aged for hundreds of years in an old book store. There was a hand print on the one cover. It looked like it might have been imprinted by countless hands gripping the edge. The title was simple, looking like when it was made it would have been brilliantly pressed into fresh leather. Sadly, time, even if it was treated carefully, had ruined the cover, making the title illegible.

Cautiously, his flesh hand moved towards the cover. When it brushed, something brushed against his mind. It was like the gate, yet... he couldn't place it, but if he had to name it, he'd place it as _friendly._

His hand retracted immediately, shocked at the feeling. Steeling himself, he moved his flesh hand and grabbed the edge, feeling the... feeling... against his mind even more. He realized his hand was gripping the leather. Now he knew where the hand stains came from. When he opened the book, the most incredible thing happened.

White light filled the room, blasting forth from the book. When it hit Ed, red lightning spread around him, mixing with the light. The light branched out into what could be called watery ropes, flowing across Ed's form towards his chest. They slithered into him, a cooling sensation overcoming him.

Unseen to him, the light flowed into the philosopher's stone inside him, changing it. Where once it was a vessel of angry tormented souls, some of which were no longer like that, thanks to Ed, the light purified the souls, calming them and making them feel at peace. It was like the light was making everything good.

In Ed's perception, while this was happening, he saw things far differently.

He was standing in a field, clad in black slacks with his regular shoes, yet was shirtless. He noticed with shock his arm was not metal, but flesh, flesh that was covered in tattoos.

The ethereal wind whipped around the endless expanse, the waist length grass brushing his legs.

"Where am I?" wondered Ed, looking around.

"_The magical equivalent of the Gate."_

Ed spun around, looking for the source of the voice. When he did, he gaped.

There, looming before him in all its glory, a beast strait from legend and myth itself, was a dragon.

It was black, standing on four legs as thick as tree trunks. It's talons were long and sharp, light glinting off the exposed surfaces above the grass. It's body was armoured with enormous black scales, overlapping each other at least three times before ending. It's wings were dozens of meters wide, the leathery hide of the wing itself looking just as strong as the rest of it. The tail was long and barbed, swishing through the grass. It's neck was covered in thinner scales, but still just as strong. The head was rounded near the muzzle. What little teeth were showing were long and pearly white. It's eyes were molten gold, burning with a fire the likes of which burned inside Ed. The second joint of the wings had single hooked claws, maybe for grabbing stuff or assisting with grabbing.

Ed froze, mentioning the gate was a bad thing, especially when a big black dragon said so.

"_As you have heard it, I am your 'theme.' The best representation of you is a dragon. We are both wise beyond measure, quick to anger and defend, wit that rivals gods, and have seen so many things, many of which should not have been seen. As for this place, magic and alchemy were not always separate."_

Ed dumbly nodded.

"_You have looked into the book of magic, you have seen the Gate of Alchemy, you fight not for yourself, but for your brother. For this, unlike those before seeing the book, you will be truly great with magic. Never stray from the path you choose."_

The dragon closed its golden orbs, taking a deep breath. The grass around Ed swirled around him, flowing towards the monstrous nostrils.

When it breathed out, golden liquid fire swirled around Ed. It didn't burn, instead feeling revitalising. With a start, he was shocked that his automail leg was now gone as well, replaced with a flesh leg. The only evidence that a leg was not there was a scar in a perfect circle. His right arm stayed flesh, the tattoos spreading to the other arm. They wrapped around his palms and wrists, looking almost like metal gauntlets had been burned into his hands.

The fire continued, washing over Edward. It left him revitalized, energized, every kind of 'gized' that exists was coursing through his veins.

After a minute had passed, the liquid golden fire had stopped. Ed opened his eyes, unaware that he had been keeping them clenched shut.

"_There, you are now bonded with me and I am bonded with you. Learn the magical art well my brother, for your battle will become all the harder in the coming time You serve a purpose greater than what you might think." _

The dragon reared itself up onto its legs, stretching the wings out to their full extent.

"_A word of advice my brother, I would not do this if I were you."_ Then, with a great thunderous roar that echoed across the field for unimaginable distances, the dragon beat it's wings, taking off. The light glittered off the scales, small diamond like reflections dancing across the field. It circled once before flying directly at the sun, causing Ed to follow the path. When he looked directly at the sun, everything grew brighter before the land changed.

The area just outside his vision became stone, the light receded, revealing a pedestal where a glowing book was.

The light faded to nothing, leaving blank paper. With a shaky movement, he closed the book, adding his own flesh imprint onto the cover.

The images in his head form the experience were flashing, overwhelming his mind. To add to that, his senses were... enhanced. He could see the micro cracks on the wall, smell Medusa standing behind him and to his left. Now that he thought about it, it was a bit weird, smelling her.

A jolt of memory caused him to pull the sleeve on his right arm up.

It revealed a tattooed arm. A flesh arm. A quick check told him his left was the same, tattooed as well. A light tap with his leg revealed his left leg was flesh as well.

His right hand went up to his head, fingers running through it.

"Edward?" called Medusa. Ed winced, it was a bit loud. He'd have to work on toning that down.

"Yes?" he asked, not turning to face her, instead running his hand along his now flesh arm.

"...What happened?" she asked. Ed grinned.

"You owe me some lessons," was his reply.

[A.N.] There you go, a bit late but... I had to get this right. I rewrote it a dozen times, trying to get it to how I liked it. I finally got it how I want it when I got a review from... METABOLICA! PROPS TO YOU FOR ACTUALLY GIVING ME SOME INSPIRATION FOR THE STORY! AND MY VALUED READER IN UKRAIN! I LOVE YOU! I'm dead serious, I have a dude who reads my stuff in the Ukrain. Dude, if you can, review saying your that dude. It would make my day. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm currently working now on the weekends right now and I have various things going on with school so I don't know when the next chapter will be coming out. Enjoy.


	9. Find me somebody to love

And, Chapter 9.

BU DU DU DUUUUUUUU! (hammers away at an organ piano)

Now, I like the reviews I've gotten so far, but I was hoping for more. I know I have at least 30 subscribers to the story, so I want at least ten reviews before you get chapter ten.

Now, I've confused myself a bit, so I'm going to clarify for everyone.

This story follows the original FMA anime, not brotherhood. With Soul Eater it follows the Anime as well. The only aspect I've changed in those is that Truth exists with the Gate as well.

There, that's solved. I feel better. Now, without futher ado, let's begin.

On with the story.

Edward sat in the library at the witches enclave, having an internal battle with himself.

First, this whole thing with his 'theme,' was hard to get his mind around. Really, a dragon? Even though he saw it, in his... mind?... it was still a bit farfetched. Second, apparently, as he had just read, what ever creature you saw in the book would actually change you physically. Now, this did not mean he was going to grow scales and spit fire, but it would enhance his senses, a great deal more than before.

He had to practically turn off his sense of smell and taste when he started smelling flop sweat 12 floors above. It was now at a level that he could call normal, compared to normal people. Apparently Medusa had an increased nerve sensitivity due to the snake having higher nerve concentrations to feel the earth.

Then was the upcoming 'traditional' idea of having some clothing made for his theme. Said 'tradition' involved letting all the other witches design something for him to wear.

It will be a cold day in hell when he lets a hoard of half crazy women design clothes for him. besides, based on some older pictures based on the clothing the past few wizards wore it would be in the best interest of himself to make his own. He actually had an idea in mind.

But, the main thing that was occupying his mind, weather to go back or stay hidden in the library, was what had transpired a short while ago.

_10 minutes ago_

_The platform with the book rose, the roof opening and letting in the fiery light from the magical flames. Around the edge were a few witches, wondering what the new guy was like. _

_When it finished with a little bit of a jolt, Edward and Medusa walked off the platform, witches parting. _

"_Well ladies, he is a wizard, but if he wants to, he'll tell you what the book showed him," stated Medusa, turning the witches away. _

_There was some grumbling from the gathered, while a comment from one very large in girth who had a panda theme made. _

"_He's probably got something wussy, like a flamingo," she muttered, munching on an organic bamboo doughnut._

_Medusa directed Edward to a small room, used for people coming to grips with their power, learning magic, practicing said learned magic, or, if needed, a store room. _

_She closed the door before turning to Ed. _

"_Alright, if I'm going to train you, I'll need to know what animal you saw. It's a good indicator of what kind of magic you'll be able to use." Ed was silent, gazing at Medusa. She realized he had a weird look in his eyes. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, some after affect of the book but she wasn't able to remember. It probably wasn't important. _

_He snapped out of it, the look not entirely disappearing. _

"_Well, I was standing in a field, my metal arm replaced with a tattooed flesh one, when a dragon spoke to me."_

_Moment of silence. _

"_A dragon?" she asked curiously._

"_Yup, big, black, gold eyes, armoured like a flying tank, it's what I saw."_

_She nodded. It seemed, well, there never had been a dragon in recorded history, the belief that dragons were purely myth and therefore did not exist. _

"_Well, that means... I can't exactly help you." Ed looked at her, a disbelieving look in his eyes._

"_I'm serious, there has never been another dragon themed witch or wizard. I could not even tell you where to begin with discovering your abilities." Ed frowned, a sudden thought coming to him. _

_He removed his coat and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling that off and revealing the tattoos on both arms. _

_They looked like a circle was wrapped around both arms, containing different symbols. Upon closer inspection, Ed realized they were slightly alchemical in nature, yet containing a lot of stuff he was not familiar with. _

"_Well, it looks vaguely alchemical in nature, but a lot of this is unknown to me. Is there a library here? Somewhere where there might be records of magical drawings or something?" Medusa nodded. She was more concentrating on the tattoos than his voice. _

_To her, they were familiar, but she couldn't place it. They couldn't possibly be the same as hers, a temporary physical form of one of the snakes inside her, magically created to keep that form. _

_They looked almost burnt, like hot metal had touched the flesh and had burnt it. A bit of the inside was unfamiliar to her, probably the alchemical stuff, but the vast majority was familiar. She felt like she had read it a long time ago, but couldn't place it. It was a memory just below the surface, enough to be seen, yet vague enough to be distorted to the point of not being able to place it._

"_Most of this looks familiar, but I can't place it. There might be a reference in the library." Ed nodded, suddenly realizing how close she was. _

_How close you might ask?_

_Close enough that he didn't need enhanced senses to feel her finger tracing one of the lines. Close enough to smell her. He noticed it was a cross between an earthy smell and lilacs. Maybe something to do with her theme. _

"_Hey Medusa," asked Ed, hoping to break her concentration of tracing that one line. _

"_Yes?" she asked, looking at his face._

"_Umm, this might sound weird, but do I smell different? Don't get me wrong, it's just that I've noticed that you smell a bit what a snake would smell like, mixed with shampoo."_

"_Yes actually, I'd have to say you smell a bit... I don't know, smoky? Yeh, that's a good description. Almost like something is burnt, but in a nice way." Ed nodded, slightly confused. _

_It was at this point _both_ of them realized that they were tracing tattoos, Medusa following the circular pattern on Edward's arm, Edward tracing the snake pattern. _

_They quickly backed away, not too sure how to handle the contact. _

_With Edward, he was completely baffled. He couldn't remember even wanting to trace the tattoo. Sure, it was there, it was unique, and upon having looked at the book she had changed into her witches clothes, a sort of loose black jumpsuit that had a hoot, no sleeves and left half the lower leg bare, her feet had no shoes. _

_Then, while she was tracing the tattoo, he became completely enamoured in hers. It's not like they were complicated, just an outline of a snake head with a body made of dots, yet, he found himself tracing them slowly. _

_He honestly had no idea where it came from._

_Medusa meanwhile, was having two things randomly in her head. _

_First was this tattoo arrangement on Edwards' arms. They were both identical, both having a strong magical influence, but that one alchemical portion seemed to control something. Well, this was her, she was more of a biology person than one for the intricacies of magic, but hey, her master tried. _

_Second was that nagging feeling that she should remember something about the book. She was supposed to warn Edward of something, yet that too evaded her._

_Again, she found herself lost in his gold eyes, awash in a sea of gold waters. _

_Edward simultaneously found himself lost in her bronze_ _eyes, drifting in an existence of metallic water. _

_Both of them didn't realize they had closed the distance between each other, still lost in gazing into each other's eyes. _

_Then, hesitantly, their faces closed to almost a centimetre (YES! CANADIEN HERE!) apart. _

_It was a completely unknown feeling to either of them. They were lost in each other's metallic eyes. They breathed each other's air, making them short of breath. Absently their arms moved to trace the tattoos on each other, her soft hands running over his hardened muscle arms, his strong hands gracefully thumbing an area of the snake head near her shoulders, the other four fingers lightly holding her. _

_Then, in a metaphorical flash of light, they closed the distance, pressing their lips against the other's. _

_His arms slowly embraced her, holding her form close, while her arms slowly slid up and down his back, tracing scars by touch alone. _

_To her, his lips tasted like candy, sweet, satisfying, and she couldn't get enough. In an effort to fulfill the need for him, she moved her tongue to his lips, asking for entry. His jaw opened, signalling his answer. Her tongue began to run itself over his teeth, feeling his tongue as it explored her mouth. The taste of candy was stronger, but she knew she would never be able to fulfill that need. _

_To him, she tasted of... he wasn't sure how to put it, but freshness. The taste you get when you breath in the morning mist, the feeling when you stand on a cliff and let the waves crash against the side, spraying sea water droplets onto you. It was something that he needed more of, it was a sign of life to him that no matter what happens, the best thing to do is move forward, get a fresh start. _

_Then, to him, the reality came crashing down in a huge thunderous storm. It hit him like nuclear bomb, the explosion shattering the moment of complete peace he had enjoyed in a long time, the fallout making guilt overcome him. _

_He pulled away, pushing her lightly away. A thin trail of saliva from their mixed tongues stretched between them before disappearing. _

_In her eyes he saw confusion, hurt, anger, all the things he never wanted to see. Hell it looked like she might cry, and if there's one thing Edward Elric dislikes more than milk it's a woman crying. Especially someone he cares about._

_So, maybe to prevent him from seeing tears, or a natural response he had no control over, or maybe it was something else, he ran. _

_He ran out the door, away from the training room, down the hall and out of sight. _

_Then, like he had predicted, a single tear fell from her eye._

_That tear represented so much though._

_Present_

Ed sat in the chair, leaning against a wall in the library. He had found the place after a bit of running, despite the other witches wanting to talk to him. After all, it's not every day you get a gold haired early twenties wizard in top physical shape running through the subterranean complex. Besides, a few had... ideas... in mind for his clothes. Very tight fitting and/or revealing ideas.

He honestly wasn't sure what to do. One the one hand, he could go apologize, say the truth; he had no idea what came over him back there.

But really, as much as he tried to tell himself it was true, it wasn't.

The fact of the matter was that while she may be older than him by several hundred years, she could die. He couldn't. Not for an even longer time. Even then, she would age, he couldn't. He didn't want to have to go through that, nor put someone thru that experience. He supposed that now that he was in the same situation, he had to agree with Hohenheim. At the same time, he could have let himself die naturally of that weird body rot instead of abandoning mom and trying to find a way to restore the damage.

Curse his stupid heart, wanting what it can't have.

After a bit of thinking, he decided he was at least going to tell her his reasons. Why he ran, where he got the idea. Then, he would probably disappear. Both from the DWMA and the witching world, maybe throwing himself into a volcano would be a good idea. At least then he's got no change of regenerating.

Standing up he walked for a slightly more public area of the library. Maybe Medusa had already tried to find him.

Seeing nobody in the library, he decided he should at least go back to the training room, that's where she might be.

When he got back to the training room he found Medusa was not there either. Sighing, he decided he would kick start his education and try to learn some stuff on his own.

He decided to begin with the tattoos. The small alchemical parts that he did recognize were related to fire. That much he knew because there was a small bit of design that he recognized from some notes he 'borrowed' from Mustang when he was 15.

The rest of this tattoo was something to do with an alternate form of conveying fire, almost as though it was to be... he couldn't place it. The control was different. It looked vaguely like alchemy, where it's your mind and soul working the transmutation, yet this looks like it drew more upon the soul than alchemy did, where it only drew energy from tectonic movements in the earth. Hell, there was even a part that looked like it might defy equivalency.

He wondered if he might be able to talk with that dragon again, maybe get some info.

Before he could ponder this the door opened, Medusa walking in.

"Oh, Medusa, listen, I tried to-"

"Just... just let me speak first," she said, holding up a hand. Edward, a bit confused, paused anyways and let her explain.

"When you look into the book not only does it define your theme, but, as you know, changes you physically, me increased nerve sensitivity, you enhanced senses, there's a panda themed woman who had an incurable appetite. The point is, this change messes with the chemicals in your brain, causing emotions to be increased for a short while. I failed to remember that small fact." Ed took the information in.

So it increased your feelings in general for a short while.

"What probably happened was it wore off during the... incident... and you realized your situation in terms of that stone in your chest."

"...Ok, that explains a few things." Oh contrare, for Ed was missing one _GIANT _point here: Medusa kissed back.

[A.N.] there you go, chapter nine. And with the kiss scene. This was a dedicated filler chapter, so there. I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice evening folks.


	10. True Feelings

Yup. You got it right folks, chapter ten. The big 10! I made it, no, we made it.

Enough with the emotional parts on reaching chapter ten, let's review.

Ed kissed Medusa.

AWWWW YEH! But, all is not perfect in paradise, for it is a forbidden fruit to both of them, one will never age, while the other will age, just takes a bit longer. But perhaps your dearly beloved author might have a trick up his sleeve?

But, that is for another time, for this is now, and you, the reader, prepare yourself;

FOR THE 10K CHAPTER!

No, I'm kidding, that would involve a shit tonne of plot line and I like to spread it out like butter, not glop it on like whipped cream.

Anywho, I like the reviews, and yes to Metabolica. When I envisioned Ed in what looked like his twenties, that is what I saw. Now, for this chapter, I'm not going to say what's going to happen. Perhaps a bit of distancing between the two love birds?

Or will they rush headfirst into pure love, risking everything for their happiness? No, that's not it. Some distancing, followed by emotional releases, ideals and feelings brought out into the light, the glorious light! Some insight onto my reference two chapters ago, where magic and alchemy were not always separate. Well, that might be later in the story.

For now, all I ask is for you to read the story and review it. Enjoy.

Oh yes, I got a review about how this all takes place, canon for FMA, plus Truth. In Soul Eater, Mabaa is evil bad guy while Medusa is not. Crona is not Medusa's child, just the subject for black blood.

On with the story.

Over the past week both Edward and Medusa had been working on figuring out what exactly he could do with his magic.

Much to his enjoyment, and displeasure, he could create fire out of thin air, manipulate it, shape it, heat it to such incredible degrees that the concrete began to smoke, make a heatless flame that was bright enough to burn shadows into the ground, and a few other things.

The way this worked was in part of the tattoos on Edwards arm. While they did have a small bit of alchemy in their design, they were largely magic based. And magic was mainly a willpower art, perfected with intent of mind.

In order to keep their cover, they played the story that they thought there might be a Kishin egg in the city, so they would stay here and Ed would take care of it.

Sadly, except for the regular magical training sessions, Edward and Medusa rarely met.

He would be off in the library, learning about different fire related spells. They did exist, but there weren't a lot. And even then, these were more of the parlour trick type.

Medusa meanwhile, was investigating something on her own.

You see, the presence of Russian Spetnaz troopers was a bit curious, especially in such large numbers. So, she began to do some digging on what exactly was going on. Apparently, there was some big operation going on that would 'further the Russian Government to a point where they could invade America and take over, eliminating the DWMA through various political and military defeats. The problem was, she was completely unable to find out what this was. The only people that knew about it in the enclave were Mabaa, Eurka and, much to her surprise, Free.

While his explanation was a 30 words or less statement, she got a pretty good idea. Mabaa, with every ounce of self control being spent, broke Free out of jail for a job. That was as far as she got.

Ed, on the other hand, was pondering how he might be able to spend life with Medusa. It was mostly futile on his part, short of a miracle he would be stuck alone for a long time.

He'd have to go visit the gate and get the large majority of souls removed from his soul.

Problem is, how would he regulate that? He couldn't just go to Truth and say 'Hey Truthy, how's about you take some souls away so I can be happy?'

That would not play out so well.

But seeing the Gate was possibly the only feasible way of living with Medusa. Either that or... hold on, could it work?

No, that's a bad idea, very horrible.

But... it might be the only chance...

But it's barbaric, completely immoral, he wasn't sure if he could live with himself if it went wrong.

But sometimes benefits outweigh the consequences.

But when it comes to her, he would accept no consequences.

Sighing, he tried to distract himself with a couple fireballs, juggling them in the air. It made for an impressive sight, three flaming orbs being juggled in flesh hands.

The idea he had, it was brilliant, yet only an idea. Research would have to be done, lots of research to see if it was safe.

But that could wait, for he now had another mission.

Finally, after much pestering by the other witches and to an extent, Medusa, he had decided to pick out a set of clothes to wear.

He had required some help from an older witch, mostly for the mask.

It was white, having a rough outline of his face to give it a bit of a simple look. There were three black streaks, two being eyes and the third being a mouth. It looked like a sort of simple, cheap clown mask, the mouth constantly in a demonic smile. While only composed of two colors and could easily be done by a five year old.

(If you need help picturing it, think of Darker than Black. The masks from that anime are a close resemblance.)

It was attached to his head with a strap, keeping it snug on his face. The reason that he needed help was this witch was able to cast a spell that made it completely see through from the back. That way he could see perfectly fine without anyone seeing even his eyes.

He wore a pair of black combat boots that went up to below his knee. The pants were black cad pad combats. He had a black turtleneck on, covering his upper body. A black jacket covered him, hiding the gold hair that he was so identifiable from. It was covered in small black metal plates, obviously relating to his dragon theme. There was a hood on the back, big enough to cover his hair from view. On his hands were a pair of black combat gloves. He had discovered that if he didn't want it, the flame wouldn't hurt his clothing. The gloves had rubber palms and fingers, while the back was a tough fabric mesh.

All in all, he was intimidating. But for purposes inside the enclave he kept the mask in a pocket on the inside of his coat.

Oh yes, don't forget the short sword on his side. It was etched with a few alchemical arrays designed to deconstruct matter that they touched, but not explosively.

Once he had picked up his mask, it haven taken a while to make, plus the obvious spare he would need in the future, and a quick guide on how to make more, he headed to find Medusa.

He figured that by now they could say that they killed the Kishin and Ed disposed of it, Skully would believe that.

Of course, he had to find Medusa.

If he knew her she would probably be hunting around, digging up info on the presence of Russians on the base.

Although, it was around lunch, so maybe she would be in the mess hall.

When he got her, he saw her bronze hair at a table, enjoying some noodles. He got himself a sandwich and sat down across from her.

Since the... incident... they had both grown a bit colder to each other. While Ed may tell a joke, she would have laughed, but now Ed wouldn't even think of telling a joke. It was an unconscious move on both parts to distance them, that way when Ed had to leave or Medusa died, they both wouldn't be broken.

Oh how wrong they both were.

"...So, I decided that we should head back today, let Skully know we 'killed' the Kishin egg. I've learned enough from the library here, it's fairly useless as far as fire related magic go. Besides, I'm bored of the concrete and grey metal."

Medusa nodded, finishing her noodles.

"Sounds like a good idea. I haven't gotten any more information on what is going on here, all I know is somehow Free is... working... with Mabaa to do something, possibly collaborate with magic or something. I'm not sure." Ed nodded, munching on the bread and ham.

The situation was very confusing.

After a period of about 10 minutes, when Medusa had finished and Ed had as well, they both got up and headed for the lift that would bring them to the surface.

_2 days later_

Ed and Medusa stepped into the halls of the DWMA. The color of the school was a welcome contrast to the blank grey color scheme used in the enclave.

"Good to be home, " commented Ed, observing the halls. Medusa nodded, not really in the mood for conversation. Her mind was still on the events at the enclave.

Particularly the... incident...

Ed, seeing as she was not going to be particularly responsive for a while, turned left and headed for the library, intent on grabbing all the information on souls that he could, particularly how they reacted in this world.

Medusa headed for the clinic, intent on resuming duties.

The staff however, knew something was up with Edward and Medusa and were very inclined to intervene, seeing as they saw the blooming romance and placed various sums of money on the date that it would become public.

In Edward's case, he had rarely left his room, instead leaving only to grab a plate of food and more coffee. He had been doing something that caused him to lose all sense of hygiene. This was attributed to the fact that he was wearing the same clothes, a pair of brown slacks, brown shoes and white shirt, well, grey was a more appropriate term now.

His hair was more and more messy and to top it off, he smelled.

On Medusa's side of the playing field, some of the staff had tried to get her to go to Edward and work out their differences.

This ended with some counselling, soul searching, and planning, and a variety of other things that made her realize one key thing.

The one key truth in her life.

The one thing that on her life, without a doubt, in the fullest confidence, she could say.

"I love Edward Elric."

So, this is how she found herself, searching through Edward's room for anything that would help her on her quest.

She came across a small black battered notebook, one that looked like it was collecting dust. She flipped through the pages for a bit, before finding something.

Some crosschecking with stuff she knew she realized that this held the ability to give her what she wanted.

Snapping a picture, she closed the book and put it back on the shelf, running out the door towards her own room.

Meanwhile, Edward was walking back from getting dinner when he passed a mirror. He paused, looking at himself.

Honestly, he looked homeless. A quick sniff check revealed he was just as bad on the nose side of the argument.

"I need a bath," he muttered, heading back to his room, oblivious to the soft click of Medusa's door. When he walked in, he took notice of the clothes he wore at the enclave, seeing how well kept they were. The mask sat on top, a soft glow noticeable from beneath, no doubt the magic at work to display stuff above the eyes.

He realized it looked truly demonic with only two colors and three paint streaks.

Turning on the hot water, he stripped and jumped into the steaming water, washing three weeks of filth from himself.

It was at that point, when the hot water, so familiar in temperature to the fire that now represented him, that he came to a conclusion.

Despite all his trying, all the years of inner speeches, every single moment that he told himself he couldn't for the best of both himself and the other party, it had happened.

Edward Elric was in love.

Meanwhile, Medusa was examining the picture she took.

She was honestly having second thoughts about this whole plan. While yes, if it worked, would mean that they could spend their lives with each other. If it went wrong, it go very bad, possibly resulting in the likely hood of her death.

Perhaps, perhaps she would put it off for a while, just until she was absolutely sure it was what she wanted. Maybe Edward might have a plan. Or something.

So, being her, she drew the picture in her notebook, making sure it was just as the image was depicted. Then she deleted the picture on the camera, making sure there was only the one copy in her possession.

Sighing with defeat of her resolve, she decided she would go say hi to the blond alchemist, see what he had been doing for the past few weeks.

She had found her life to be very lonely these past few weeks without regular interaction with him.

Apparently the staff saw this too and were desperately trying to get the two of them back together.

It was subtle little things, like forged love notes from Edward, professing his love for her. During the few moments they had talked, it was apparent that there were forgeries from herself professing her 'undying commitment to his life,' and something about 'passionate love underneath the moon.'

Yes, the moon that looked like a porno photographer. Lovely.

She walked down the hall towards his room, knocking. There was some shuffling, followed by the door opening.

Edward stood there, a white bath towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his blond hair which was draped across his shoulders. Steam rolled off his well toned chest, seeming to suck the breath from her body.

From Ed's perspective, he had his breath snatched away too.

Medusa was wearing a black pleated skirt with a black long sleeved shirt. Over top was her white nurse coat, her hair tied in the usual style in front. By far it was the most normal look she had, but to him, after having come to his conclusion, realized that it was probably one of the most beautiful sights he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Umm, hi Medusa, what can I do for you?" he asked, only half paying attention.

"Uhh..." Her mind was failing to work at the sight. It took a minute, but she managed to gain her senses back and focus on her objective.

"I was wondering what you had been doing these past few weeks." Alright, not bad, considering the sight.

"Just... just some research. If it pays off, then that would be nice." Silence hung in the air like smoke.

"May I see?" Ed coughed on said 'silence smoke.'

"Wha?" he asked, confused.

Medusa knew it had to do with the two of them, so she decided to be very blunt.

"I know that since we got back from Russia you have not left your room except for the most basic of neccecities. You have failed, except for now, to take care of yourself physically and I know it has to do with what happened. Now, may I see what your trying to do?"

Dead silence. Complete and utter silence.

"...Your right, it has to do with you and myself. The problem is though, I don't want to say anything yet. I'm leaving it at that."

"Ok, but I was wondering, did you want to go get something to eat? It's been fairly lonely what with you stuck in your room."

Edward paused, still aware that he was only dressed in a towel, his hair plastered to his shoulders. He knew that that kiss had probably been the biggest screw up in a while.

"Listen, you have to understand that things can't work between us with the current situation. If I you and I went ahead with a relationship, then in my eyes I would be no better than my father."

The two of them were silent, not caring at this point about Ed's state of dress.

"That bastard abandoned me and my brother when we were young. She died of grief years later. I don't want that to happen with you, where I'm forced to leave because I can't bear to see you grow old and die while I remain young. I can't let that happen and that's why I've tried to distance myself from people my whole life."

Medusa absorbed the information. It made sense, how a childhood event would change his perspective of life like that.

"...Listen, I know how that must have felt, I never knew either of my parents except as people who didn't want me, it was just my sister and I. Of course then I betrayed her to Lord Death, but that's another story. The point is, I know what it's like to have runners for parents. You have your idea behind why it's wrong." Ed seemed satisfied with this answer.

"But I have my reasons why it's right."

And before he could register the sentence, he found her warm lips ensnaring his, her arms wrapping around his neck in an effort to keep a hold on him.

It took a few seconds for his mind to register, but in the end, his arms wrapped around her, both oblivious to the fact that all he was wearing was a towel.

[A.N.] Well, chapter ten, and I posted 2 reviews early. Pretty good if I do say so myself. Now, I do have a small request, in the reviews could you please tell me how I should proceed with this story. I have decided on two ways.

One, I will kick off with the Kishin revival in the next chapter.

Second, should I develop the romance a bit more?

Three, submit a review on what you think will happen with the Russian involvement with witches? Just drop a review on what you think will happen and who knows, you might be right.

As always, read and review, it's much appreciated.


	11. The Plot Thickens

And, as your all have awaited with bated breath, tense nerves, worried emotions, stomach cramps, I present you with,

CHAPTER 11!

Yup, that's how excited I am, it's the eleventh chapter. Now, the first part is obviously implied. But, as far as I'm concerned, this is how were doing it.

LET'S MOVE THE PLOT OF SOUL EATER FORWARD WITH A PARTY!

Yes, that's right ladies and Gentlemen, we're moving forward with the plot to the point of the Kishin revival! Yup, that's how it's going to work. Let's begin with the obvious, how did we like the previous chapter?

I thought it was pretty good. Liked the ending very much myself, but hey, I wrote it, so obviously I liked it.

Now, onto the story, if there are no prior objections?

On with the story.

Edward lay in his bed, the sleeping bronze haired beauty next to him, the only thing keeping her covered was the blanket.

He wasn't sure whether he should be extremely happy with himself for finally finding someone to love, or hate himself with every fibre of his being for going against everything he had don't to avoid the emotional attachment that would just end in pain.

Now he knew how Hohenheim felt about the situation.

Her arm circled around his torso tighter, stirring him from his thoughts. He looked down slightly to the mess of bronze hair on his chest, swelling with happiness.

Screw it, he had at least a hundred years to figure out how to fix this.

He moved his head down and kissed the top of her head.

He'd been searching for something worthwhile in this world for just under 200 years. He had done a great many things, none particularly fulfilling to himself.

Then, Medusa was introduced into his life. It was as if a switch was flipped in his life. An electrical current that could not be stopped, leading up to one conclusion, love.

He looked absentmindedly at the clock, seeing it was around 4 ish. It would be too late to go to class, not that they were serving much point.

He had learned much more from the library and external sources than he could from the classes.

Absentmindedly he conjured a bit of flame with a quick activation sentence.

"Dragon fire Dragon fire," he murmured, a bit of flame twirling into existence around his fingers. He made the flame dance around for a bit, making a few different shapes.

The idea behind it was... difficult for his scientific brain to grasp, but once he had gotten his head around the idea that once the fire was there, it was all mental, it was pretty easy.

He began to hum a short tune in time with the dancing of the small fire. It manoeuvred between his fingers like a car between pylons, except gracefully going in between instead of running into them.

Apparently his humming woke Medusa, for she groaned and lifted her head, looking into his eyes.

"Morning Ed," she replied sleepily. Ed stared into her eyes, chuckling slightly.

"It's not nearly early enough to be considered morning." She cocked one eyebrow before looking at the clock on the wall. Sure enough it was 4 o'clock.

"Well, I guess it is. What do you know," she murmured, stretching.

There was more silence between the two of them, both just enjoying the aftermath of their... event.

Finally, Ed decided they should get moving, at least for dinner. The staff room was having a pizza party and nobody wanted to miss that. Edward, being an 'adult' was entitled to this pizza party.

"Come on, we should get ready for that pizza party, I'm hungry." Medusa shrugged, settling back into his shoulder, right arm draped across his chest.

"I don't want to, it's too nice here." Ed grinned, kissing her head again. She was right, it was too nice here. But, all good things must come to an end.

"Come on, I want in on this pizza party. It sounds fun." To prove his point, he gently shifted out from underneath her, Medusa grunting with the loss of her heated pillow.

An hour later they were dressed and walking down the hall, arms intertwined. When they got to the staff room, there was dead silence.

Followed by cheering.

Then about 400 death bucks traded hands.

All towards Lord Death.

"Hehe! I knew it, having a mirror certainly helps!" cried the Grim Reaper. Edward and Medusa were slightly disturbed, but they both knew that Lord Death could see anything with that mirror.

Then came a chilling thought.

_Anything_ could be seen with that mirror, including stuff inside rooms. Particular things.

Three hours later Edward and Medusa were in his room, sitting on the couch, a little worn out.

"Wow, Skully wasn't kidding, those pizza parties are crazy," commented Ed. His hair was messed up, had eye liner on and somehow lost the right leg of his pants.

Medusa was just pawing at the air as if there was a fly hovering there. He wasn't sure what had happened, but apparently somebody spiked the pop dispenser and she had a few drinks from it. So it was decided to just let the affects wear themselves out.

However, the effect was slightly creepy. With a quick calculation he pressed a hand against her shoulder, red sparks flashing around her.

Her glassy eyes cleared, her pawing in mid swipe.

"What just happened?" she asked, confused.

"Someone spiked the drinks and you had a bit too much to drink. My guess is it was Spirit." Medusa groaned.

"Did I do anything stupid?" she asked. Ed thought about for a minute.

"No, not really. There was some weird Irish singing, but besides that, no, not really. I got you out of there before anything bad really happened."

Medusa sighed, obviously pleased at that. "Thanks, I'm glad nothing bad really happened." Her face grew into a grimence, followed by confusion. Ed looked at her as she reached behind her between the couch and her back pocket, pulling something out.

It was a blank slip of paper with the DWMA emblem on the top.

"Hmm, Attention all staff, we are having our 800th annual founding day, it will be this Thursday, please inform your classes so that those who are unaware are aware. It is a formal event so please be sure to dress nicely. Lord Death." Medusa stared at the note.

"That's right, that event." Medusa elaborated on what the founding day party was. It was just a party every year on the founding day evening. Basically just a party with music and food and a speech. Nothing fancy.

"Hmm, I guess I'm going to have to go?" he asked. Medusa nodded.

"Fun. I'll have to get my suit. Which is in my house. Which is in Germany. Which means I'll go to a store and buy it instead." Medusa nodded, sort of understanding.

Ed leaned over and kissed Medusa for a minute before getting up, putting on his brown coat. "I'll go over and order a suit. I'll probably be back later."

"Alright, I'll be in the clinic till 11. Seeya!" Ed nodded, putting on his hat and stepping outside.

When he got to a suit store he ordered a black Victorian era suit. It was a small store about 20 minutes from the school. He was walking back when he came across a purple building, the only advertising being a sign on the front labelled as 'El Chube Cabras.' He wondered what kind of place it was, perhaps it was some sort of Halloween store? Oh well, he had no purpose going in there.

Of course, as fate would have it, a certain magical cat happened to walk out of her place of work.

"Oh, hello, are you wanting to come in?" asked the woman. Ed noticed that she had purple hair and gold eyes, somewhat like his own.

"Umm, what kind of place is this?" asked Ed, oblivious.

"Umm... a gentlemen's club," was how she put it. It was store policy outside of work to call it that.

Of course, Ed knew exactly what kind of place it was now. Hell, and he was shammed to admit it, he might have visited one of these places years and years ago, when he was still coming to grips with his situation of having the stone in his chest. He tried to forget that stuff.

Now, the particular thing with witches was they could sense the souls of other magical people. This included Edward.

"Oh, you're a wizard, fancy that," she said. Edward was surprised.

"How did you find out?" he asked, his voice low.

"Easy, if you have magical powers then you can usually see other magical people." Ed nodded.

"So you're a witch?" he asked. The two had begun walking, he wasn't sure were, but hey, it's not like he had anything important to do.

"No, I'm just a cat with a crazy amount of magical powers." Ok, a little bit weird, but ok.

"And, judging by your magical soul, you can shape shift."

What?

"...Shape shift?" asked Ed, hesitant. The last shape shifter he had seen stabbed him in the chest with his arm. Not good memories.

"Yup, whatever your magical theme is usually decides what form you get. Because I'm just a cat I use magic to bounce from human form to cat form." As if to prove her point, she was surrounded in a cloud of smoke until a small cat bounded out of it and landed on his shoulder. It was purple with gold eyes and a black witches hat.

"See, with a bit of practice, you could probably change into whatever theme you are." The two of them talked for a while, Blaire riding on his shoulder until they got to an apartment building. During the conversation, Blaire revealed how one would change their form into their soul form.

"Well, this is where I live, have a nice evening!" cheered the cat before leaping off his shoulder. Ed waved goodbye, heading back to the school.

This was a bit of information to process. So he might be able to turn into a dragon? Interesting. Might be handy later. The spell seemed simple enough, although it sounded quite a bit mental.

"Hmm, maybe I'll deal with it later. Deal with this situation later. Perhaps Medusa will know more," he muttered. He arrived at the school, the sky dark and the moon out, doing the weird laughing thing it did.

He walked into his room, observing it was around 10 :30. He'd go see Medusa tomorrow.

He was in his bed for a total of 5 minutes before he lost all ties with the waking world, dissolving into a pit of sleep.

It was around midnight, Edward being completely out of it and asleep, when his door opened softly. Light spilled into the front room, cutting across the bottom of the bed. It became obscured by a figure before disappearing quickly as the door clicked shut.

The figure shuffled over quietly, removing a pair of slippers along the way before climbing softly into the bed with Edward.

At this point his body became aware of arms wrapping around him, shaking slightly.

The next morning he awoke to the form of Medusa in bed with him, wearing a tank top and flannel pants.

Glancing around, he saw a pair of black slippers on the floor between the door and the bed.

_Hmm, must have come in some time last night._

He wrapped his right arm, his flesh right arm, around her shoulders, hugging her close. He was a bit surprised at the development, but he wasn't going to complain.

Ed looked at the calendar, seeing it was 2 days from the big party.

Now, he had a desicion. Either he could get up and shower and maybe go to class, or he could lie here until Medusa woke up.

Glancing at the clock he saw it was just before 8. But it was Tuesday, Medusa didn't work, he knew everything for those damn classes and more, who gives a flying crap, he certainly doesn't.

Better to just lie here and sleep some more until either she woke up or he had to eat.

Of course, Medusa had the good fortune to wake up at that point. Her bronze eyes flickered open, looking confused at her surroundings. Realization dawned on them when she realized where she was and who's bed she was in.

"Morning Medusa, sleep well?" asked Ed, absently twirling some fire in his fingers. It was becoming a hobby of his, just watching it dance.

"Yeh, better than I thought I would." Ed looked down at her face.

"Why? Something happen?" he asked worried.

"...Eurka visited me. The witches have decided to move ahead with plan B, whatever that is. It's got me worried though. When we were in the enclave, if I asked what plan B was the other witches would just laugh evilly, saying I should just wait and see."

This had Edward worried as well. What could plan B be? Well, time to put his plan into action.

"Well, I've got a plan, at least to be prepared," said Edward, still twirling flame.

"And that is?" she asked him curiously.

"Well, I'm going on the perspective of evil witches here. Instead of going to this party for the shear value of it, we both work security. I'd cover the actual party and you patrol the halls. We keep in contact with throat mikes and that way there is some measure of alert."

Wow, she honestly hadn't thought of that, but why the party?

"So, why during the night of the party?" asked Medusa.

"Easy, when else is everyone going to be at the same place? It gets harder to deploy people when they are all at one place. So, if you hear that the witches are attacking soon, when would it make sense to attack at all?"

Medusa nodded, realizing that he was right. It would make sense, attack when everyone's in one place.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. And if something happens, we'll just tip Lord Death off," replied Medusa.

The two lied in bed for a little while longer, conversing on what they would do for the party.

_Night of the party. (Yes, it's a bit of a jump but I ran out of stuff to talk about._

Edward stood near the doors of the party room where the student population was. The party had been going strong for an hour already and, with a few interruptions from Blackstar and his godly speeches, it was going fairly smoothly.

Edward didn't join in, instead staying outside. He wasn't one for parties. He wondered if he should have patrolled the halls and let Medusa go to the party. She seemed a bit more of the social person out of the two of them. He couldn't stand large groups of people. Well, there was that one instance with that smart dude, but that was one guy. And both of them nearly killed each other over the chemical composition of uranium.

He thumbed the throat mike, opening a channel with Medusa.

"So, how goes the patrol?" asked Ed.

"_It's ok. Nothing to report at all. So far it's a normal evening," _was the reply.

Ed sighed. He was sure something would happen. Well, it was just a hunch.

He was standing next to the door of the party, bored out of his skull.

"I wonder if there's anything to drink inside?" wondered Ed. Sighing he opened the door to the room...

Only to find a white void. He slammed the door shut, fearing the appearance of the Gate.

"Medusa, we have a problem! The party is... I don't know how to put it, but it's a white void!" shouted Ed into the throat mike.

"_That would be some dimensional magic. I'm familiar with it. It also solves why Free was needed. He has the power to do it. It's a hole in this dimension. Anyone inside is inaccessible for a while."_

Edward swore. So that left himself and Medusa to stop the tide of witches... He liked challenges.

"Well, where would the witches head to?"

"_Probably lower levels, that's where the dungeons and other skeletons of the DWMA are located."_

"Alright, I'll start heading down there, hopefully it's not too many." Not waiting for an answer he bolted down the hall, heading for the stairs.

When he got to the entrance to the dungeon levels of the building he was met with Medusa arriving at the same time.

"Well, ready to defend the school against whatever plan B is for the witches?" exclaimed Edward, already running down the stone grey hallway. Medusa followed, mind churning with possibilities.

They ran down two corridors when they ran into Stein, Maka, Kid and Blackstar, all with their weapons in weapon form.

"Edward, how did you get here?" asked Stein.

"Well, learned the witches had a plot going, decided to stand guard, people inside the party got sealed away in another dimension, figured me and Medusa would go and see where they might be going to."

"How did you know about the attack?" asked Kid, frowning. Ed glanced over to Medusa. She decided to talk.

"We both have magical abilities, but we aren't the regular witches. I defected for personal reasons, Edward was in it for the knowledge."

The weapons of the assembled Meisters were turned on them.

"So your witches?" asked Blackstar.

"Wizard technically, but yeh. It's interesting. And before you turn on both of us, consider this, both of us have done nothing but good towards the school. Well, Medusa has, I've sorta just been here. Well, I did save Soul," he said, gesturing towards the scythe.

There was an awkward silence. "Alright, you can fight, but if we get the slightest suggestion that you are going to turn, we won't hesitate," threatened Stein. Ed nodded.

"Sure, I'd do the same."

There was a tense silence between the two groups before they wordlessly headed down the hall, deeper and deeper into the foundations of the school.

"So, why would the witches decide to attack the school?" asked Ed, running beside Stein.

"Well, somehow the witches found out Lord Death's skeleton in the closet," he replied.

"And that is?" asked Medusa.

Stein was silent before replying. "The only known Kishin is sealed away underneath the school."

Ed halted, as did Medusa and the other Meisters. Then, as a collective, they yelled.

"WHAT!"

[A.N.] Well, this is my revision to chapter 11. I prefer it way better over the last one, and it's slightly longer. Now, the only reason I posted this early was because of FMA day. I wanted to have a post then. But, alas, it didn't work, so here's my late contribution to that unrecognized holiday.

Enjoy your future endeavours and good evening.


	12. Fight

Well folks, it's chapter twelve. And what a chapter I have for you today. Now, let's review.

Ed and Medusa revealed to Lord Death that they both had magical abilities. Medusa being a witch who just wanted a normal life, Ed just wanting to know more. Seems pretty good, but hey, things can hit the shitter faster than you can say shit pie.

On with the story.

Ed stared at Stein, his disbelief being the most obvious.

"You mean to say that the one thing that could send the world into a royal pain in the ass is in fact just locked up beneath a school? And you work for that nut job!" screamed Ed. Soul, in weapon form noticed that there was some dust falling from cracks.

"Lord Death said the threat was contained," replied Stein calmly.

"Why wouldn't Lord Death just kill the Kishin?" asked Maka.

"I do not know why, all I know is that's probably what the witches are after." Ed growled, why would Skully keep the 'bane of all evil' inside a school? Really, it was a bit stupid.

"Alright, let's get going, the sooner this is done the sooner I can start being pissed at Skully." There was a mutual agreement between everyone, but the topic was not over with.

In silence, the group ran ahead, following Stein and Spirit because they obviously knew where to go. When they got to the first obstacle, everyone was expecting a large tough opponent. Instead it was the panda witch.

"I am Matilda! The –" Whatever she had left to say was cut off as Edward waved his hand, red alchemical lightning flowing into the walls. Two stone pillars erupted from both walls, crushing the panda witch. They withdrew, revealing a floating purple ball.

The group never slowed down.

They kept running for what seemed like hours, but was in fact minutes. They reached what appeared to be an intersection in the corridor, branching off into 5 different directions.

"Alright, 5 halls, Stein, any clue which way to go?" asked Ed. He had unanimously taken charge of the situation.

"None, I've never been this far down," he replied, gripping Spirit in his hands.

"Ok then, everyone, pick a hall, get to the end, if you find nothing, head back."

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL DEFEAT YOU!" cried the blue haired ninja, bolting down the middle hallway, shouting after a non – existent enemy.

"Medusa and me will go this way, Stein, go down that far hall, Kid, go through the one next to him and Maka, you go through that one, everyone agreed?" Ed pointed out the respective hallways while giving orders.

The group nodded before running down their halls, separating.

As Ed and Medusa ran down the hall, a thought came to his mind.

If he killed the Kishin, wouldn't Truth send him back to his world? Away from Medusa? From the life he had carved out here?

He couldn't leave her, not after just finding some semblance of peace with himself.

Yet, it's not like he could leave Mr. 'spark of the Armageddon' just walking about, now could he? No, that wouldn't do.

Perhaps he could wheel and deal with Truth, maybe get some relief sent over to his brother? A little consolation that he was alive.

And yes, he remembered the incident when he had found out that 'Alphonse' inside him was in fact a copy, put there only to keep Ed's mental state in the 'sane' area. But, if Truth was willing to connect the worlds, perhaps he could just let Alphonse know that he was happy.

Ignoring that train of thought, it being unimportant right now, he ran ahead until he came across what looked like a bombed out room.

In the center of it stood Free, the Wizard/Wolf/Eye transplant dude.

"Free, can't say I actually met you. How's life?" asked Ed, heart beating from running so much.

"Meh, Truthfully I'd rather be somewhere else, but I'm fulfilling my payment. My release from prison for this job."

"And so now it's just distracting us so that someone can revive the Kishin?" asked Ed.

Free was about to nod when he looked at Medusa. "Hey, your that witch who was asking me how I got out? What are you doing here?"

There was a small moment of silence.

"... Oh, you're working for Lord Death?" he stated in a bored tone.

"So? Maybe he has benefits?" Free looked skyward thoughtfully, almost pondering the idea.

"Well, I don't care, I'm here just to stall you," Finished Free. He still stood there, not doing much of anything.

Ed smirked. He crouched into a fighting stance, drawing up an alchemical spear from the earth, twirling it a few times. Without warning, Ed leapt forward, slashing the spear in a side swipe at Free. The other wizard jumped backwards and did a reverse handspring, landing on his feet. Medusa unleashed some vector arrows and a vector plate on Free, all either being dodged or having no effect. Ed continued to swing the spear, now encrusted with magical fire, yet Free kept dodging it. Oddly enough, Free was not attacking, but instead just dodging everything.

"Screw it," muttered Ed. He stopped his attack, instead transmuting the floor, ceiling and walls to send spikes at the wizard.

When they retreated, Free was still alive, with a spear through his chest.

"A hologram?" yelled Ed.

"Took you long enough, we're almost at the Kishin," replied Free, his form flickering out of existence.

"Let's go!" yelled Medusa, dragging a shocked Ed back to the world and down the hall.

They ran for a minute before catching up with Kid and Blackstar. "Alright, anybody hurt?" asked Medusa, her training kicking in.

"No, just a few scrapes. Were good," replied Kid.

"Then let's go!" shouted Ed, running down the halls.

The group ran, nearing the point where Lord Death had locked away the evil for 800 years.

When they got there, Free and another witch, somebody with a frog theme, was about to stab the skin sack that was the Kishin with a needle obviously filled with black blood.

It swirled and sloshed inside the needle, urging itself to get out.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Ed, the group standing at the entrance.

Free turned to the opponents. Ed could see there was something in his eyes, something darker than he remembered. Something foreign.

"And why would we? With this we will finally rule the world!" shouted the frog witch. Ed remembered her as Eurka, the frog witch that kept communication with Medusa and Mabaa open.

"Well, thing is, that Kishin is the harbinger of doom, as such I can't let him come back to life. In fact, I'm going to have to destroy what's left of him right here anyways."

Ed strode forward, red lightning flying as spikes and stone walls shot out of the earth, killing both witch and wizard. He let the lightning grab the purple orbs and suck them into his body, them becoming purple rocks shortly before sinking into his flesh.

A foot long sword jumped into his hands, made of rock and sharpened to the width of an atom. He stood in front of the skin sack, observing it, before swinging the sword into it, cutting the thing in half. From there he transmuted the two halves into base components, before turning those into a bomb and blowing it up, sealing the ashes and other products into a stone cylinder.

He tried to activate the human transmutation circle to bring it to Truth, but nothing happened.

"Wha?" he muttered. Before he knew it, his vision rolled like an old T.V. on the fritz, before he realized he was facing a wall.

Turning around, he saw Medusa fighting with an invisible opponent, Kid blasting the ground with his pistols with a look of terror on his face, and Blackstar jumping into the air and slashing nothing.

While Eurka stuck the needle into the Kishin.

Ed wavered on his feet, the realization that the Madness had taken control over him and everyone else temporarily, just enough that they were distracted by visions.

And now the black blood was coursing through the Kishin's veins, revitalizing it with unknown power.

Power that resisted Alchemy.

"Shit," he muttered.

The fleshy bag fell, hitting the ground with a resounding thud. The Witch Eurka and wizard Free were gone, probably by some teleportation magic.

The flesh bag writhed and moved, the material gradually shrinking until it began to close around a vaguely human shape.

Everyone was repulsed; the sight of flesh forming around a body was not a pleasing sight. It began to take on the shape of a face, the rest of the skin forming around the body.

The figure, obviously the Kishin, stood up hesitantly, unsure of itself on its own feet. It's eyeless face glanced around while everyone stood still. It seemed like it was looking for something.

Blackstar, being an idiot, decided to strike.

"YAHOO!" cried the blue haired ninja, Tsubaki in her dagger form. He dashed across the room, poised to stab the knife. Kid raised Pattie and Liz in their weapon forms, ready to fire. Medusa let loose a dozen black arrows at the Kishin. Finally, Edward let loose a few fireballs, all striking the Kishin.

The fire hit, but did nothing to the Kishin. Instead, while the other three people were attacking, it attacked.

Grabbing it's arm, it pulled at its flesh until it was a good two feet long. Letting go, the flesh flew back, but instead of going back into the arm, it sailed over, striking Blackstar in the face. There was flash of surprise on his face before his nose spurted blood and flew backwards, propelled by an unknown force.

The flesh flew back, this time striking Kid, the same thing happening. He flew backwards, impacting on a wall.

Medusa tried to dodge it, but it clipped her shoulder, sending her spinning into a far corner of the room.

Edward, having seen the previous three, managed to transmute an angled wall, deflecting the flesh away.

The Kishin looked surprised. "Not many could have withstood that," it spoke, the voice slightly gravelly.

"Well, it's not that hard," replied Ed, standing in a combat pose, fire in his right hand. The eyeless face regarded him for a moment. The blank face gazed as small bits of cloth arrived out of thin air, coating the Kishin in a sort of mummy wrap. When it encompassed its face, black hair spilled from beneath the bandages. The ones on his face had three vertical eyes, not unlike the ones from the Gate.

"Tell me, who are you?" asked the demonic being. Ed grinned.

"I'm the guy who is going to take your soul," he replied, flinging another fireball.

The Kishin let it hit, knowing it would do nothing. It was surprised when Ed was in front, plunging an alchemical knife into his chest. Ed spun around, slamming another into its back, the tips touching, activating the array.

The blades fused into one rod with a few spikes in random directions, ensuring it's place in the Kishin.

It just smiled, green substance dripping from rotten teeth.

Edward gaped when the bandaged hand reached up and _pulled _the knife out, the handle and guard slicing through its back.

When it was out, it tossed it to a far corner. There was a giant hole in its chest, but that was corrected as something healed it, the flesh just re- growing.

"How did you do that?" asked Ed, scared.

"You clearly know nothing about the power of a Kishin," replied the thing. Edward was stunned. Both at the fact that the combined knifes had been pulled out and thrown, and that the wound had just healed.

With blinding speed, the Kishin leapt forward, kicking Edward in the midsection, throwing him to a corner of the room. Red light crackled where broken ribs were. Coughing, Ed stood up, forming the fire into a gauntlet around each hand.

Not waiting for an answer, he dived forward, ducking to the left while slamming his arm into the chest of the Kishin.

It recoiled, aiming a Kick at Edward's head. He ducked again, jumping up and slamming his fist into the side of the Kishin's face. Using that momentum, he twisted himself in the air, transmuting a block to erupt from a wall and slam the demon into the floor.

Edward stood up, just in time to be kicked in the head by the Kishin. He recoiled, only to have the Kishin kick again, this time punching him in the ribs. A second blow to the solar plexus winded Ed, while a second blow to the head rendered his vision into a blurry mess. Red sparks danced, fixing him.

"Tell me, how do you heal yourself?" asked the Kishin.

Ed spat some blood onto the ground. "Family secret," he coughed, resuming a haphazard fighting stance.

The Kishin grinned.

[A.N.] And I'm sooooo sorry about the long ass update. I've just had a huge amount of shit on my plate right now, a good portion having to do with the recent influx of games released. I've also had driving lessons, learning the Mole concept in chem. 11, fun shit like that.

And to boot, and you fellow authors will understand, I've had an insane amount of plot bunnies. Enough that I'm also posting a new story, along with the first two chapters.

Other than that, sorry about the wait, enjoy.


	13. Petition!

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

VivaNewVegas


End file.
